Mending Broken Wings
by KibaElunal
Summary: After years of pleading, Yi has finally agreed to take Riven under his tutelage to help her overcome the troubles of her past. However, she's not the only new student of the wise swordsman, and she soon finds herself with a rival that may be her match. However, neither students know that something from their past is stalking them, simply waiting to show it's ugly head once again.
1. Chapter 1

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 1

 **Author's Note: So I've been struggling a bit with finding inspiration as some of you may have noticed. After a very long time of consideration I realized that I'd lost something important: the reason why I write fanfiction in the first place. When I started ABAHF, it was because I wanted to write a story about a summoner and his champion falling in love. But when that became so popular, I started being more concerned with what would please the most people rather than what I wanted to write. Despite the fact that the advice I give every up coming author is to write for themselves, it is sad how little I considered it for myself. I love my fans, don't get me wrong, but if I'm going to keep being able to write, it'll be because of something I want to do. I want you to like what I write, not for me to write what you like. Thank you all again, so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this new story. - Kiba**

As I made my way up the temple steps, the sunlight filtered through the trees just as a dark brown blur darted through them. I sighed; already the day was starting out this way. Gripping the handle to my blade tightly I quickly turned, raising it upward and blocking the incoming attack from behind.

The staff slammed hard against it, causing the monkey to grin at me. "Good morning." He cackled just as I kicked him in his chest before moving my blade to block another attack from behind.

"Speak for yourself. You've attacked me so many times on my way to morning tea I know what you're going to do before you do it. Don't you ever get tired of this?" I asked, just as the illusion in front of me disappeared. Turning back I quickly swung my blade in a quick circle lashing out with a force wave that not only banished the secondary illusion but knocked the concealed monkey king on his rear, causing him to frown.

"No fair!"

I smiled to him, sheathing the half of a sword that I kept on my person and offering him my hand to help him up. As he stood I looked up to the small dojo that overlooked the mountain. "So...is he awake yet?"

" I'll go check!" He chittered, and before I could stop him, he swung into the window before the door slid open, revealing a very frustrated Yi holding him by the scruff of his neck. "He's awake!" Wukong informed me as Yi's gaze met mine.

"Is this thing yours?" He asked playfully.

"Thank Gods, no." I answered, bowing to him honorably. "I came to meet you for tea again this morning Master Yi. I do hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience." The goggled swordsman beamed at me, dropping his friend and ushering us both in.

"It hasn't been an inconvenience since the first day you came Riven, it shant start to be one now." He assured me as I entered, my eyes flowing over the quaint monastery. It was mostly bare save the small table that held three cups of tea, steaming from having just been poured and a side room that contained a bed. It always surprised me that he seemed to have everything ready just as I got there.

Wukong swung agily to his pillow as Yi took his own seat and waited patiently for me to take mine. Just as I bent my legs to sit he held up his hand, giving me a reminding nod towards my weapon. "Oh, apologies. I guess I'm still tired." I chuckled nervously, slinging it from my shoulder and setting it carefully against the wall.

See, after a while Yi managed to dig me out of this dark pit I'd fallen into, and part of the agreement in exchange for him continuing to see me was that weapons were not allowed at the table. Sitting with them, we all bowed politely as my hands grasped the warm porcelain and brought the herbal remedy to my lips.

No sooner had its soothing heat reached my throat that I felt at peace with my surroundings. This was the drug that I sought here on a daily basis. The serenity that came from the tea, the mountain, and most importantly the companions I'd discovered since my self-imposed exile from my home. My previous home, I reminded myself. Things had changed since the war, and I was an Ionian now.

No words were shared between us. Often we could sit here for hours and say absolutely nothing. It was as if the world itself were playing music, and that music was so beautiful and important that any sort of speech would ruin the experience. Outside the window, cicadas hummed as birds chirped affectionately to one another. The summer had just begun it seemed, and now the music was more beautiful than ever.

"More tea Riven?" Yi's deep voice snapped me out of my trance as I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes please. Thank you."

He returned my expression as he slowly poured from the small clay pot. As I watched the translucent beverage, my eyes went through it to the odd master. When I'd first met him, he told me that he'd once had the same sort of problems I did, a struggle to control the urges of his heart versus the urges of his mind. It was hard to believe he was ever out of control. If not for one odd monkey, he wouldn't be the sort of person I sought out so often. "Did you have something you wished to speak about?" He asked. "You seem to be staring rather intently."

"Sorry Master. Was just lost in thought is all. Today is such a nice day, it's perfect for losing myself in it." I reached for the tea, but his hand softly rested on mine, his expression stern.

"Riven; I know you are enjoying yourself. There is nothing wrong with taking a rest, but you mustn't let your guard down. To lose one's self is to lose one's life. People often assume meditation is to escape from our problems, but remember the truth. Meditation is meant for introspection, not idle day-dreaming."

I swallowed nervously before nodding my head. "Yes Master Yi. Sorry, I won't forget." I replied. His expression softened as he reassuringly pat my hand, and as it left me, I could sense something was still amiss. "Master, is something bothering you?"

He seemed taken aback by my question. "You could tell my concern? You've gotten better at this Riven." At first I feared he would try to dodge the question, but his eyes simply glanced towards the door. "Someone is coming this way." He explained. "I can feel their presence climbing the steps, but I'm not sure if he's friend or foe. Knowing him, it could be either."

So that's how he knew to make tea. I shook the new epiphany from my head. Bigger concerns Riven, bigger concerns. " _Him_?" I asked. "You know this presence."

He nodded solemnly. "He was my pupil once, just as you are now."

I beamed proudly. "You see me as a pupil?" I asked, causing his stern expression to focus back on me. "Sorry. Why don't we just talk to him? Perhaps he's not here to cause trouble."

Yi took a deep breath before nodding. As he stood, Wukong looking from me to him slowly standing up as well. "So it's _him?_ " Wukong asked.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain of it now. He always seems to have that scent on him." As he opened the door and stepped out, the monkey king trailed after him. Sniffing the air, I couldn't smell anything but the tea that sat on the table. Walking to my sword, I grabbed it and hoisted it onto my back.

Whoever this mystery man was, if he put Yi on edge it was best I be ready for a fight. I closed the door behind me, proceeding down the mountain, still a ways behind the two martial arts masters.

It didn't take long for me to catch up however. The two of them were speaking with the man they spoke of. He was young, roughly the same age as myself. I crept around along the edge of a cliff above them, getting into position so that I could eavesdrop and prepare to attack if I needed to.

"Why are you here?" Yi demanded of the man who seemed to lower his head.

"I think...I think I've been gone long enough now. It's been a long time, and I'm tired of being away from home." He explained solemnly. Despite the gentleness of his words, I could see his fists starting to clench in evident fury.

Wukong crouched down to look into his face before the man turned it away indignantly. "I don't know Yi." He chortled. "He looks a little broken down. Is it even worth keeping him around anymore?"

As the monkey king's hand reached for the stranger, there was a quick blur of movement and the man had managed to grasp Wukong's wrist. Using his left hand he struck him hard in the chest and slammed him against the cliff I was standing on. "I'll show you broken down!" He growled, loud enough that I could hear it from above him.

Leaping from the precipice, I slammed downward towards the man who managed to dash my strike just in time to avoid being split in two. Leveling the tip of my broken sword at him, I hissed. "You will not lay your hands on him again."

Yi's eyes widened beneath the goggles. "Wait, don't…"

"Noxian!" The man declared. "I will put you in your place."

"My place is here!" With that, I lashed out, using the Noxian rune magic to propel me forward with the wind.

Ducking my strike he spun behind me and raised his hand, a ball of water forming seemingly from the air before freezing solid. As I turned to see what he was planning he struck the ball hard with his fist, causing a concentrated pillar of razor sharp slivers to race towards me. "Your place will never be here." He growled as I managed to raise my sword up enough to block the main brunt of his attack.

I could feel the sting of his technique as the icy splinters managed to slice at my cheeks, a small bit of blood bubbling on to my pale skin. As soon as the ice stopped, I twirled my blade again, lashing out with my ki in a forceful wave, but he simply struck out with his fist, our energy colliding with one another in the air. The resulting concussion caused us both to slide back a foot before Yi quickly leapt in, raising his hands. "STOP!" He barked, causing both of us to freeze.

"But Master…" I began.

"I said 'stop'!" He repeated, taking a deep breath. "Lower your sword Riven, it is time you met my other pupil."

"A Noxian?" The man asked incredulously. "Of all pupils to take, you took a Noxian?!" I could see his fists tightening again, but Yi gave him a glare that silenced him.

"Arashi, if you truly wish to return to my tutelage, then you will drop the subject this instant." He stated coldly. The fighter slowly uncurled his fingers, letting his hands drop beside him. "Let's talk elsewhere; it is best that we keep silent until we reach my home."

Wukong followed after us, but I could see the irritation in this 'Arashi's' eyes as the monkey king took to prodding him with his staff. I had to resist smiling at his antics, things were tense right now and it was not the time for games.

True to his word however, Arashi said nothing until we were all sitting around the table. "Your weapon." He stated, indicating my blade.

"What of it?" I shot back, before he nodded with his head.

"Put it elsewhere. We are not allowed to have weapons at the table." Arashi gave a wry smirk. "Unless Master Yi has taken to teaching uncouth barbarians."

I snarled at him, wanting desperately to put him in his place, but instead I begrudgingly removed my sword and tossed it out of arm's reach. "Satisfied?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Wukong noisily crunched on some popcorn he'd dug up around the house as he watched the two of us with interest. Yi, however, was not amused. "She simply forgot Arashi. And I'd appreciate it if you would stop tormenting her. Neither of you have a right to judge anyone, especially after what you've been through."

"But she…"

"Is a Noxian, I'm well aware Arashi."

"And he…" I argued, but he again interrupted.

"Is obnoxious. Believe me, I know. The two of you however will get along in this house, or neither of you will be welcome here." I immediately fell silent and lowered my gaze to the cup before me. The tea inside no longer seemed to offer me the peace I wanted. "Now then, first things first. Introductions."

When he said nothing else, the realization dawned on me what he was wanting. Filling my air with lungs, I turned to the man, my eyes meeting his as I extended my hand to him. "Riven, it is nice to meet you." The words felt alien in my mouth, and to make matters worse he just sat there staring intently at me as I waited for him to shake my hand.

"Arashi." Yi warned, causing the man to let out a disappointed groan.

He reached out his hand and took mine. His strength became evident as he squeezed my hand tightly, to the point where it felt like it was in a torturous vice. I refused to give him the satisfaction of showing him I felt it however. "I'm Arashi, the pleasure is all mine." His words were even less convincing than mine were.

As I began squeezing his hand harder in return, Yi continued. "Riven was once a general in the Noxian military."

"Is that so?" Arashi wondered. "Why is she still breathing then?"

Yi groaned impatiently.

"Probably because I was a _good_ Noxian general." I retorted, his pressure increasing more as both of our hands began to tremble.

He scoffed, though it was evident by it that it was also meant to mask the pained grunt from the tightening of my grip on him. "The only 'good' Noxian General is a dead Noxian General."

Before I could offer a rebuttal, a painful slap across both of our hands forced us to release one another's. "Children, please." Yi pleaded. "Arashi, you are the last person to have the right to judge her on her past actions. And Riven, you'll have to excuse Arashi. He lost a lot in the Ionian Conflict. I fear it's made him rather…" The man gave Yi a fierce glare. "Sensitive." The swordsman finished.

'Gods damn that infernal conflict." I whispered, causing him to cast me a sideways glance.

"What's wrong Noxian? Upset that we kicked your butts back to where you came from?" He asked, his voice dripping with an uncredited glibness. I didn't even respond, simply lifting my tea and draining the cup before signaling to Yi that I'd like another.

Thankfully, he obliged but Yi then turned to Arashi. "Riven lost people too Arashi. Both side of the war suffered casualties. Do not forget that."

I smiled softly at the way Yi was sticking up for me. I knew I wouldn't be able to make Arashi understand my feelings even if I did feel like indulging him. He however, did not seem to share the same sentiment. "So then Riven, you do know the war ended right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware." I whispered. "But I can't go back to my homeland, alright. I'm exiled."

"Doesn't mean you should stay here. Besides I'm sure you're bad guy buddies are just waiting for you anxiously back in that cesspool city."

"It is not a cesspool." I hissed, growing angrier by the second. "And I lost my friends the day Noxus marked me as dead."

"Oh, so you're a deserter. Even better." He mused sarcastically. "Combat too much for you your royal highness, or were you afraid your automatons would get oil on your pretty white skirt?"

"I've been soaked in more Noxian and Ionian blood than either side would care to have on their hands!" I finally roared, slamming my fists down on the table. "I watched as those bastards in charge fired not only on the enemy but on our people as well and I immediately left the military and faked my death. I've spent _years_ trying to redeem my past, but what about you huh? Do you not have some sort of blemish on _your_ record, or do you just like bringing up other people's worst memories?"

Yi rested his hand on my fist, causing me to relax. "As a matter of fact, he does." Yi assured me, sending a glare at Arashi as he looked away.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Arashi muttered.

"And I've kept that promise for a long time now and I won't be breaking it so long as you treat Riven with respect, do you understand me?"

"Yes master." Arashi replied, as I slowly pulled back my hand from the table. "But about what we discussed earlier master."

"Do you really think you deserve what we discussed earlier?" The man turned to look at me, his stormy eyes holding a kind of sadness in it.

"No." He admitted finally. "But you're the only one I have to turn to."

The swordsman nodded. "Very well. Then, so long as you ensure you grant my requests without question, you will be permitted to stay here."

"What?!" I demanded causing him to let out a sigh of relief and place his hand on his chest.

"Thank you Master. I will not abuse this gift."

I stood up. "Now hold on a minute, why the hell does he have to stay here?!"

"Did you not just hear him Riven? He has nowhere else to go."

"Yep. Sorry milady, looks like you're stuck with me. I can understand if you don't want to visit him anymore, I mean we'd be more than happy to set some tea on the front porch for you so you don't have to come in." He smirked. "It'll be fun, like having a porch dog."

"What did you call me?!" I demanded as he simply shrugged.

"Oh look, it knows two tricks: whine _and_ speak."

Wukong laughed hysterically as he slapped his knee at Arashi's joke. "Don't be so smug Arashi." Yi replied, lifting the cup to his lips to sip his own tea. "After all she'll be staying here too."

"What?!" The both of us answered in unison.

"Do you really mean it Master Yi?" I asked excitedly, my chocolate eyes gleaming as I waited for his answer.

"I was about to ask the same question." Arashi joined in.

"You've been asking for it for a while now Riven, and I see no reason to make you climb the mountain every day just for a cup of tea. Besides, it'll be good for the both of you to spend time together."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried excitedly, coming to his side and hugging him tightly as he tried not to cough on his tea in surprise. "I promise, I won't let you down Master, I'll be one of your brightest pupils."

"I believe it." He agreed, as Arashi watched speechless.

"I'm going to get my things and I'll be back soon!" I promised, running back down the mountain so quickly that I'd forgotten my blade.

"Talk about a psychopath." Arashi muttered as Wukong swallowed another handful of popcorn.

"She's fun once you get used to her." He replied. "She's really nice, though for you she'd probably make an exception. I expect you guys to argue a lot. Too bad she doesn't know how to roll over." He howled with laughter as Arashi let out a frustrated grunt and laid his head on the table.

"Can I please just go to bed and pretend this is all just some stupid nightmare?" He pleaded. "Where am I sleeping anyway?"

"You and she would be sharing a futon obviously." Yi stated.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Arashi shouted. "You've got to be doing this on purpose. Ugh, you're always doing this sort of stuff. Why the hell did I ever think this was a good idea to come back here?!"

"Because you've nowhere else to go, isn't that what you said?" Yi asked with a knowing grin.

"Gods I hate you so much." He muttered. Standing up as Yi chuckled, watching him leave.

Wukong watched him curiously. "Where's he going?" He asked.

"Most likely? To punch a tree."

"...seriously?"

Yi chuckled again before walking towards the door and peering out. Sure enough there was the repetitive thudding of his fists against the thick bark of the tree. "Seriously. And I suggest not interrupting him while he's training. Or else…" Without warning there was a sizzling sound followed by the loud crack of thunder as the tree fell over, a wisp of smoke showing where it'd been charred.

"Sorry." Arashi called as he began dragging the tree towards the firewood pile. "I'll chop it up though okay?"

"He seems a lot more helpful than last time." Wukong noted. "Maybe he really did turn over a new leaf. I was a little concerned when he met Riven but…"

Yi seemed to already know the end of his sentiment before he finished it. "All we can do from here is move forward. How ironic it is that these two should meet under such circumstances."

Arashi began working to cut the tree into smaller pieces but after the third one or so he heard a weak chirp come from the plant's canopy. Walking closer he was shocked to find the source of the noise and reaching down he scooped up the crumpled pile of feathers.

Once again, his lack of control had injured someone he lamented as he walked slowly towards the house where Yi and Wukong waited. "Master Yi, this bird was injured when the tree fell. What do you think?" Opening his hands, Yi scratched his chin.

"It's wing is broken. I think we can mend it though. It'll be a while so I'll count on you to make sure it gets its strength back." He stated matter-of-factly and carefully placed the injured bird in a basket and bandaged it's wings.

Just then, I returned to the temple to see Arashi bent over the bird. "What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Arashi broke a bird's wing." Explained Wukong causing me to frown.

"You broke it's wing?" I asked. "Why would you do something so cruel?"

"Does it matter?" He whispered. "It doesn't change the fact that I did it." He turned back to me before standing and walking past. "By the way, we've got firewood to chop. Once you set down all your baubles then you can come out in help."

"Ugh...he is such a jerk." I muttered to myself, placing my belongings down. "How long will he be staying?"

Master Yi just shrugged his shoulders. "As long as he needs to, same as you."

"Need to?" I asked confused. "But, I thought you were tutoring me."

"No two people learn the same way. Meditate on that...after you help chop firewood."

"Yes sir." Solemnly, I walked beside Arashi and began chopping wood as well. For a while it was just the two of us remaining silent as we hacked our way through each piece. My eyes went to the man who stood beside me. He was young, about my age and dressed in a rather ragged looking gi. His short black hair was cropped as if it was cut with a straight razor. Everything about him shouted no nonsense, and I had to admit that I at the very least admired that about him.

"Look it was an accident alright." I blinked for a moment, having just realized he was speaking to me. "I didn't hurt the stupid bird on purpose. It was an accident."

"Oh." I responded.

"So will you please stop staring at me like that? I didn't go out of my way to hurt the bird, so there's no reason to keep glaring at me." With another loud whack the log was split.

I was puzzled by his statement. "I'm not glaring at you. I wasn't even thinking about the bird."

"Well you haven't stopped looking at me yet. I don't imagine it's a look of admiration. So unless you're trying to stare into my brain, I'm just going to assume that you're glaring at me."

I smirked. "I can't stare into what you don't have." I replied coyly. He may have had jokes earlier, but I wasn't going to just let him get away with that.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his eyes gleaming mischieviously.

"And what if it is? What are you going to do about it?"

"Show you up of course. First person to finish their stack of wood wins."

I laughed. "You're on! I'm far more proficient with a bladed weapon than you." Just as I held up the axe to swing he stopped me.

"Wait. Let's make things interesting."

"How so?"

He pondered it for a moment before grinning. "Whoever loses isn't allowed to take a bath tonight."

"Deal." I laughed. I spent weeks in muddy trenches without so much as a latrine to use. Going a night without a bath was easy."Ready, set, go!" Immediately we began hacking away at our logs, working hard to cut the wood as quickly and efficiently as we could.

The best part was, I was winning. For every log he chopped, I'd chop two and soon my entire pile was gone and his was dwindling about half way. "Alright, you win." He admitted with a shrug. "I suppose you'd have to be good at something."

I raised my arm in victory before realizing how much of a sweat I'd worked up. "Oh man, thank goodness I'm getting that bath tonight." I smirked at him. "Have fun sleeping in your own stench."

"Oh, I will." He chuckled to himself.

That night, as I soaked in the warm waters, my fingertips ran along my pale arms where my muscles were sore from today's race. It'd been awhile since I'd 'fought' with such passion, but that smug prick needed to be dropped a few pegs.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy however. He'd seemed to given up way too easily. He'd even taken a break to watch me chop more wood while he was losing. And there was no 'You got lucky!' No accusations of cheating, but I couldn't fathom how he could be so calm about losing. He seemed the type to want to win everything.

Standing from the sudsy water, I wrapped a towel around myself and ensuring all were asleep, I went to the room and dropped it on the ground. Stretching in the pale moonlight, I thought I could hear the soft sounds of someone snoring, but I just assumed it was due to the thin walls. Once I'd changed into my sleep clothes, I slipped into the futon only to feel a warmth against me. Just as I turned to escape I noticed the dozing monk before the horrid stench of today's exercise wafted over me.

Bastard! So that's why he let me win! He knew he could sleep through his own stink. I grunted, holding my nose and walking outside of the temple. How could he have tricked me so easily. As I sat on the front porch, the door slowly shut behind me on its own. When I stood up to get it again, I found it to be locked and I realized he'd tricked me once more.

I had half a mind to wake Yi so that I could get back in, but on the other hand I knew that this would only cause more problems. Well I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving to me, I decided. And so, I sprawled out along the ground, using my arms as a pillow.

I had to admit the night air was refreshing, especially in comparison to the stink that was currently in our room. As my eyes closed, I began plotting my ways to get him back for this slight. I'd come up with something, something that'd be so bad he'd be the one who rolled over like a dog.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 2

I was awakened the next morning with the smell of tea wafting through the air. As if in a cartoon, my head perked up, following the scent until I arrived at the door. Master Yi was making tea, and had opened the door to ensure the steam would filter from the house properly. Of course, that was my theory. If asked, he'd say something like "I keep my doors open so that the weary traveler may stop in for tea if they like."

Slipping inside, he stopped pouring to look at me confused. "I wasn't aware you'd awoken Riven. I've been up for a while now and I didn't even hear you come out."

I nervously scratched the back of my unkempt ivory hair. I wasn't sure if I should rat out Ashira or not. It would certainly serve him right, but on the other hand...I couldn't help but feel that I'd have done something similar to him had the positions been switched. "I...erm...slept outside."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm...shy?" I suggested, trying to come up with a suitable excuse. He seemed to buy it for the most part, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Good. I was concerned for a moment that Ashira had bullied you out of the futon. Would you like to gather some more firewood for the stove? I may as well start another pot of tea. With four now, I feel that we will go through it much faster than before."

Kneeling at the table, I watched him as a pang of guilt hit my stomach. "Sorry Yi, I know that you are sacrificing a lot by having me stay here."

"Hardly, you're sacrificing a lot more than I am. Gaining more too I suppose." He chuckled.

I hadn't even been here a day and already he was talking in riddles. "So...where do I start anyway? Are you going to take me through the same trials as Kal when he was here?"

"Not at all." He grinned, sitting across the way from me. "Your redemption will be a much different experience, and it will not nearly travel as quickly as his did. Your series of trials will not be done through the mind, but through the heart."

Just as I went to question him further, Ashira exited the room with a yawn, stretching as he sat across from me. "Good morning Master. Dog." He nodded to each of us in kind, causing me to give him a glare.

"I am _not_ a dog!" I argued but he just smirked at me.

"Says the one who slept on the porch all night." Just as the two of us began to bicker, Yi smacked both of us over the heads causing us to fall silent.

"Children, please. The tea becomes far too bitter from your negativity. If only you spent more time in your training instead of arguing like the sun and moon."

Ashira crossed his arms over his chest. "Master, it has only been a day. The only training we've done is to chop firewood. Firewood from a tree that I felled with my bare hands." He added the last sentence with a swell of pride in his chest before a gleam in his eyes signaled that he'd just recalled something. "How is our feathered friend?" He asked finally.

Yi quietly stood, walking to the cage to examine it. "It seems to have awoken finally. It's bandage is still there luckily. We will have to monitor it to ensure that it heals correctly. The biggest worry is having to rebreak the bone in order to ensure it sets properly."

It was obvious this was not the answer Ashira was hoping for. "Fine." He replied flatly, standing up from his tea still untouched. "What's the first bit for training?"

"Eager to get started?" Yi asked with a grin. "Very well. Your first task is to go into the village. A friend of mine has a leaky roof that she will need repaired."

"What is this some Wuju mumbo jumbo?" Ashira groaned causing me to snicker under my breath. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Yi glared at him, not enjoying the point that rested on the young monk's questions. "Do you truly wish to discuss that with another present? Somehow, I doubt it. You came to me Ashira, do not be so foolish as to believe that my hospitality has no bounds."

"Fine." He sighed. "Give me the stupid address so I can get it done."

Yi shook his head. "First things first, take a bath. You aboslutely reek. Second, you are to wait for Riven. She will be accompanying you on this task."

"M-master?" I asked incredulously. "But I thought I would start on my trials today."

The swordsman gently patted my head. "The first of many. Do not worry, Wukong will accompany you both to offer his aid." As if summoned by his name, the head of the monkey king appeared in the window.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You're helping them with their first task today." Yi repeated causing him to groan. "Do not complain, it is unbecoming of your 'royalty', you know?"

Ashira didn't seem too cheerful about the prospect of bringing him along but instead he simply turned to me. "Finish your tea, we leave in ten minutes." And with that he vanished into the baths, leaving me along with Yi and Wukong.

"Erm...master?" My sienna eyes fell to my cup. "Please forgive my rudeness, but what _is_ the purpose of this? I don't understand. How is this supposed to help me redeem myself?"

My mentor simply rested his hands on my shoulders. "You will learn soon enough Riven. For now, simply take in the deeds you perform. And listen to what the woman has to say, I'm sure she'll have wonderful advice for you."

I nodded in understanding. When at last Ashira was ready to leave, Yi pressed the paper into my hand and nodded for me to go with the monk. At last, my first task was to begin. As Wukong followed along behind us, he seemed giddy at the prospect, a complete 180 from his original mood. "So…" Ashira spoke up. "Who is this woman we're helping?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, Master Yi didn't say. He only gave us an address. Do you recognize it?" Before I could finish formulating my question however, Ashira had snatched it from my grasp, staring harshly at the scribbles on the paper.

"It's the Presidium." He commented to himself with a groan before handing the paper back to me. "Of course it's the freaking Presidium. It can never be simple with him, he's always like this!"

Wukong began to howl with laughter. Clearly he was aware of the situation the entire time, and was just waiting for us to discover it on our own. "Wait, what's the Presidium?" I asked confused.

"It's the home of the most influential woman in all of Ionia." Ashira explained. Noting my puzzled expression he sighed. "The woman whose roof we're repairing is Duchess Karma. Otherwise known as the woman who nearly single-handedly decimated your invasion."

"Oh." I replied. I wasn't going to get into this with him. It wasn't worth it. The only thing I could hope for is that he wouldn't mention it in front of Karma either. The last thing I wanted was to be branded as a traitor by my new home. Especially after I'd come so far before.

Looking towards Ashira, I could see that he too was nervous, almost more so than I was. Master Yi said that he was running from his past too. I couldn't help but wonder what he'd done that made him fear Karma so greatly.

* * *

Yasuo steeled himself as his clansmen began to circle around him. This was his greatest nightmare come true. His master was dead, and worse, the other students all believed it was he who had committed the deed. As one stepped forward, his grip tightened on his blade. "Stay back!" He warned.

"You monster, he was nothing but kind to you! He favored you and you slaughtered him like an animal." The man hissed drawing his own sword.

"No, I didn't!" Yasuo argued, preparing himself for a fight. "I went to fight against the invaders, there is no crime in that! My blade could have turned the tide, I know it! It is not my fault!"

But they would not listen. Dashing forward, a man who was once his brother-in-arms swung his sword in a diagonal arc, aiming to cut down the swordsman of the winds. Yasuo hated that he had to do this, but he had no intention of dying. With a blur, he'd passed the man's sloppy technique, just as he was split in two along the waist.

That was how the battle started at least. They continued to come after him; as he ran they pursued him through the rooftops and alleyways, but whenever they would get close, all it would take was one quick movement and another corpse would begin to pour its blood on the streets of Ionia.

"Please," Yasuo begged, "let this end! You must believe me, I loved our master. I'd never have killed him." But he knew in his heart they would not listen, and so he slew them. From that point on there would be no hesitation as he cut through his comrades whenever they'd managed to track him down, not until he got to him. His very own brother.

The two stared one another down for the longest time, both with blades in hand and yet no words shared. "Yasuo, this is the end." He had finally spoken as they began to circle one another. "You've run for long enough. Admit your crimes, and prepare to be executed."

"Yone…" he silently whispered, his tears shimmering in the moonlight. "My own brother. How could you think me capable of this? If I'm taken in, the real killer will never be brought to justice. I beg of you, put away your sword and do not do this."

Yone remained silent, instead simply bowing to Yasuo as his code of honor dictated. He would have to fight him, he had no choice. His brother seemed to acknowledge this as well, bowing in return before holding his blade before him.

The battle was over in the blink of an eye. With the slightest breeze, Yasuo stood before his brother, a long slash now revealed in his torso. As Yone's vision blurred and he began to crumple, Yasuo dropped his blade and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Yone, Yone please. Speak to me." Yasuo whimpered, knowing full well this was indeed the end for his brother. "Why do you think I killed him?"

Yone weakly struggled to disentangle himself from his brother's grip. "Because he was ripped apart by a wind technique. Who else could have possibly been guilty for his death?" He hissed, as Yasuo continued to clutch him tightly.

"Brother, forgive me." He pleaded.

Yone's eyes were still full of rage when he grasped Yasuo's shirt tightly, using what little strength he had to lean closer to his ear. "I will not." Yasuo's heart broke in two as his brother then fell limp in his arms.

"Yone…" He whispered softly. "Yone?" His voice began to panic as he shook his brother's lifeless corpse desperately. "Yone, wake up! Please Yone, you must forgive me. Please, all you have to do is say you're forgiven. Just once, that's it. Please." When his brother made no response, Yasuo gently set down the body, tilting his head back to look at the moon as his tears blurred his vision. "Damn it!" He howled at the top of his lungs. "Damn it all to the Nine Hells! I swear to you assassin! Do you hear me?! I will find you and you will die by my blade! I will not rest until your blood has fed the earth!"

The vow made, Yasuo stood, digging a hole to bury the last of his kin. With every shovelful of dirt that was moved, his righteous fury would build removing another piece of his emotion with every second. He'd already murdered many of his clansmen, and now his own brother. He had nothing left to care for any longer save to rid the world of the assassin that was responsible for the collapse of his life.

When at last he placed his brother's sword blade down into the earth to mark his grave, his heart had frozen solid. There would be no mercy or hesitation for the assassin, and Yasuo no longer cared how many people, clansmen or not, he'd have to cut through to find him. His first destination was the League of Legends. There assembled the greatest warriors on the face of the planet and he knew in his soul that that's where he'd find the terrible assassin of the winds.

Lifting his sword, he slid it into the sheath at his waist and turned away from his brother's grave. The past was behind him, and as he set off towards the Institute of War Yasuo never so much as took a glance back.

* * *

When at last we arrived at the Presidium, my jaw dropped. The place was enormous, a castle within it's own right. It sat perched on a waterfall where cherry blossoms sprouted all around. It was absolutely breathtaking and I would have become lost in the scenery had Ashira not nudged me with his elbow. "Quit gawking. We have work to do remember?"

I sighed in disappointment, following after the monk as Wukong rushed ahead of the both of us towards the building. "Just once, would it hurt you to let me have a moment's peace?" I asked impatiently as we passed one of the many beautiful trees that had grown over the path.

"Only if that moment's peace keeps me from obtaining my goal." He retorted. "You don't have to stop to smell the flowers you know? It's just as easy to smell them as you walk past." Ugh...this guy was such a party pooper. It felt like he was always in a hurry to go somewhere. Couldn't he ever just appreciate where he was?

"Whatever. Let's just fix the roof okay?" I couldn't help but feel as though my redemption was as far away now as ever. When we finally arrived at the Presidium's great doors, already someone was waiting for us.

The woman had dark skin, and she stood tall and voluptuous. Her eyes denoted an intense pride and on her back she carried the Mantle of Decorum, marking her as one of the most respected presences in all of Ionia. "Welcome friends." She greeted us with a kind smile. "Please do come in. Your journey here must have been a long one. Take a moment before you get to your task, I insist."

Holding the door open, she waited for us to file in, Wukong dashing past her quickly in excitement. Ashira followed after him, but I hesitated for a moment. I wanted to move, I truly did, but my legs wouldn't obey me.

"Is something the matter?" Karma asked, her eyes denoting that she already knew the answer.

"I…" My eyes went from her to Ashira who waited for me inside, arms crossed and an impatient glare. "I…" My heart raced in my chest as I thought of all the things that happened. The young girl who'd managed to wipe out half of my troops, the way that Singed's melters burned through friend and foe alike. All of the hatred for Noxus that burned in the heart of Ionia's people, and the realization that the strongest hatred most likely sat in the woman's heart before me. For my sins, I didn't even deserve to lay eyes on her, much less enter her home. "I have to go."

My mouth felt dry as I turned and ran back down the path through the orchard. The pink petals of the blossoms rained down around me as my wake scattered them. After running for a good two minutes, I fell to my hands and knees. I could taste the saltiness of my own tears as they coated my face. I wiped them with the back of my hand, but it didn't help.

I hated myself so much then, the world had given me a chance to redeem myself, and I was such a coward I fled from it. I felt so foolish for even wanting to try, nothing could allow me to turn back the clock and fix the mistakes I'd made.

Just then I could hear someone coming down the path towards me from the Presidium. Getting up, I quickly ducked behind a tree. I couldn't like Ashira see me like this, he'd never let me live it down. I held my breath tightly, praying the footsteps would fade away, but instead they just stopped on the other side of the tree. He knew I was here, but was just toying with me?

Finally, my body wouldn't let me keep the air in any longer, so I released it all in a sigh, before sniffling. "What do you want Ashira?" I asked, closing my eyes and leaning against the tree. "Come to make fun of me?"

"On the contrary…" the soft voice surprised me as I pressed myself further into the tree. "I am here to see what is the matter." I could hear the duchess walking towards my hiding place.

"Please stop!" I called out, causing the sound of her footprints to halt. "I know you're being nice to me but...you shouldn't be."

"Why on Runeterra not?" She scoffed. "You volunteered to help me. You're sacrificing your time and effort for a selfless reason. If there were more people like you in the world it would be a much better place."

I shook my head. How could she possibly understand. "If there were more people in the world like me, believe me things would be far worse." I whispered. "I know you don't know who I am, but there was a time where you and I were enemies."

Karma rested her back on the other side of the tree, the patience she displayed practically rolling off her body. "Is that so?" She asked curiously. "When was this?" I bit my lip, shutting my eyes tight as I tried to consider what would be best. If I didn't tell her, she'd think I was crazy. But if I did...I wasn't sure what she would do. At the very best, she'd hate me at the worst she'd have me executed as an enemy of Ionia, but either way things would be bad. "Let me guess, you were a member of the Noxian military?"

Now the choice had been removed it seemed. "Yes." I admitted. "A General."

"Why did you leave?"

"I saw...things." I hesitantly explained. My hopes that she wouldn't push forward seemed to hold out as she nodded in understanding.

"Both sides saw quite a bit of blood spilt. I've no doubt that you, like all in that conflict, came out of it a different person than when you went in."

"Not everyone." I answered as bitter memories came to my head of the mad chemist and his companion. They always were monstrous, even before the invasion. And now, one had turned into a literal beast and the other had become scarred to the point of having to cover up parts of his body with bandages.

The feeling of her gentle hand on my own pulled me from those dark retellings of my past. "Listen to me carefully Riven. Who you were and who you are are not the same person. I've met many monsters, vanquished some even. But that isn't you."

I tugged my hand away, pulling it to my chest. "How can you say that? You don't know who I am nor the things I've done."

She fanned herself for a moment before grinning. "Tell me Riven. How are you with a forge?"

"Aren't you listening to me?" I asked. "You don't want me around. I'm a Noxian, worse I'm a Noxian commander."

"Were." She corrected. "You've become something different now. Now are you good with a forge or not?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm an excellent blacksmith."

"Good. I have farm tools in need of repair. Let your companion fix the roof. I can tell he seems to stress you greatly."

I couldn't fathom why she was being so kind to me. But I simply nodded in understanding and followed behind her as we both trekked back to the Presidium. Opening the door to the small smith on-site she gestured me in. "What should I start on?" I asked, my fingers running over the rusty tools that lay strewn about.

She considered it for a moment before pointing to a hammer. "That one." She instructed, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"You know...it'd probably be easier to just buy a new hammer." I explained. "One doesn't often reforge a hammer."

The Duchess smirked and shook her head. "No, this hammer has quite a few good memories. My grandfather used that hammer to build the house my parents lived in, and they in turn crafted my first house with it. Whenever I became duchess, I even had the builders use the hammer for the Presidium. But as you can see, the head's become rusted and it's balance is shot."

I lifted the tool. She was right about that. It felt like this hammer was heavier from the handle than the head itself. I'd have to resmith the entire head. "I'll take care of it." I promised before using the bellows to stoke the forge.

"Good to hear." She replied before walking out of the room. "And Riven…" she called for a moment.

"Yes?" I responded, looking back towards her.

Her lips curled into a soft smile. "I'm glad to have you here." And like that she'd vanished, leaving me alone in the forge. I didn't understand. She knew better than anyone the sort of deeds I committed, how could she be so polite. As I pondered it, I felt myself starting to tear up again, so I quickly banished it from my mind. Right now, I had the task at hand to focus on.

* * *

As Karma made her way back to the main house of the Presidium she hummed to herself cheerfully. Yi was so kind as to send her people to help her take care of her home. It came as a surprise when he contacted her that morning, but the instant her eyes fell on the two she immediately understood why he'd sent them.

Both of them shared a tragic past, one that kept their souls shackled in depression and self-hatred. Still, she had not expected Riven to crack so easily. "Duchess?" A voice asked her, causing her to look towards Wukong, a serious expression on his face.

"Hello Wukong. It has been a while since I've seen you. Apologies if I didn't acknowledge your presence previously. How have you been?"

"There's no need for formalities." He responded. "What happened with her?"

Karma frowned. While her and the monkey king never truly got into arguments, their personalities clashed greatly when it came down to their core. "I have her repairing my farm tools." She explained. "It was a task she needed more than repairing the roof."

He let out a disappointed groan. "You know my job was to make their task harder right?"

The duchess sighed softly as she looked back at the forge. "Just being here makes her task harder. She's a stranger in a strange land, and yet she feels conflicted. Her home rejects her, this new land rejects her. It is sad that so many Ionians still hold such ill will against the Noxians, or rather that they do so indiscriminately."

"So...what should I do?" He asked, scratching his hairy cheek.

"Focus your efforts on the young man. I could sense turmoil in his soul as well, but I feel that perhaps a gentle hand is not what he needs. And I fear that being annoyingly stubborn is your specialty, not mine."

Wukong let out a gleeful cackle as he quickly ran to the side of the Presidium and easily scaled it. As he swung himself over, his eyes fell on his prey. Creeping ever closer to Arashi, he watched as he would carefully line up the nail before striking it hard with the hammer and reattaching the shingle.

Just as he moved on to the next one, Wukong reached out and using a nearby prybar plucked out the nail. Arashi's eyes went from the now blank hole to the monkey king who wore an impish grin on his face. "Wukong," he began, trying to keep calm, "this is not the time. I'm already doing this stupid roof by myself because Riven couldn't handle herself. Do not push me."

Once he rehammered the nail, he turned again only for the monkey king to once more pry it out. Turning towards him quickly, Arashi lashed out with his leg, but the agile creature quickly leapt out of the way, hooting and jeering. "What's the matter Arashi, is your body starting to be as slow as your head?" He taunted.

Arashi ignored his insults, returning to fixing the leak, but Wukong continued to insult him from out of reach, even turning to slap his buttocks in mocking. The monk glared at him, slowly taking another nail and setting it on the shingle. Clenching his fist he began to charge it with ki before driving it down hard and embedding the nail into the board.

He never broke eye contact with the monkey as he continued to punch the nails in one at a time. Wukong attempted to get close enough to pry one out again, but with the rhythmic thud of his fists hammering the nails into the ornate roof and recalling the tree, he thought it best to do otherwise.

When Arashi had finally completed his task he turned and sat on the roof overlooking the river. "I'm not going to cry you know." He stated, causing Wukong to look at him puzzled. "If you're waiting for me to break down into some snivelling emotional meltdown, I'm not like her. It's not going to happen."

Walking to the monk, Wukong sat beside him, following his gaze to the enchanted waterfall. "Probably not." He agreed. "You're not the sorrowful sort. But I can feel your rage. You keep all that anger bottled up inside of you. What are you so angry at?"

"Shut up monkey. You're ruining the view." He answered. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, least of all with Wukong. He didn't take anything seriously, so how could Arashi expect him to even begin to understand the maelstrom that was brewing in his chest.

"Funny thing about holes." The monkey replied ignoring the grouchy fighter. "When something is complete, we call it whole, but when it's broken we say it has a hole in it. I wonder why that is?"

"It's two words that sound the same. So what?"

Wukong just grinned. "Perhaps, it's the holes inside of us that are part of a bigger whole." With that, the monkey repelled down, landing beside Karma gracefully. "How was that?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Not bad." She answered. "A little cheesy, but you'll get the hang of it soon. I figured you'd have caused more of a commotion."

Wukong shrugged. "I didn't feel like getting a nail driven into me. Fighting is about sensing one's opponent to use his weaknesses against him. Even if anger is his weakness though, it doesn't stop the fact that even the most reckless fighter can still get at least one punch in."

He looked up towards the man. One thing was for sure, when he wanted to be he could get pretty scary.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 3

Pausing to wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead, I looked down at the rusted hammer head. I'd finally managed to get it detached from the handle. Despite the fact that it looked like simple wood, it actually had an iron core that prevented it from breaking.

She really should have just bought a new hammer. It'd be cheaper and easier to do, but...as I tossed it into the forge to melt it down I watched the rust bubble up to the top. Why did she insist that I do this job of all things? It was just so odd.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and as it swung open in came Karma. "How is it coming along?" She asked, peering over my shoulder.

"It's going okay I suppose."

"What did you do with the hammer head?" She wondered, lifting up its handle curiously.

I pointed to the bubbling liquid. "Melted it down. I figured if you were really attached to the hammer, I could remove the impurities from it, add a bit more carbon and make it into some nice steel."

"I see." She stated calmly, but I could sense a disappointment in her voice.

"Or, I could just leave it as iron?" I suggested, unsure of the source of her mood.

With a sigh, she leaned against one of the crafting tables and folded her arms. "Riven, why do you think I asked you to perform this task?"

"You had an emotional connection to the hammer?"

She nodded. "Yes, but that's not what I meant. Why do you think I asked _you_ to perform this task?"

The thought had crossed my mind. There were many other smiths who could do what I did only better. I scratched the back of my head in thought. "The reason why I'm here...there's smoe sort of lesson to be learned. Right?"

"Indeed."

I let out a frustrated groan. "I understand that you and Master Yi do this sort of thing regularly, and that I'm not supposed to understand quite yet, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me some sort of clue."

She chuckled. "Think of the actions that you are performing as you perform them. You took an item that was broken. You took it down to its essence, the very core and found it to be strong. Now you're removing the impurities from it. What comes next?"

The realization began to dawn at me as I took a look at the hammer. Was this thing supposed to be me? "You strengthen it." I whispered, reaching over for a handful of carbon and tossing it into the smelter. Was it really as simple as that? No, it couldn't be. "But...that can't be it." I finished dejectedly. Reaching down I poured the metal into the necessary mold before tossing it in the cold water in frustration.

As the steam hissed and rose to the surface Karma smiled. "No, but it is a good step. Take a look inside of yourself and find what rusty hammer you have inside of you. Melt it and remove those impurities. Restore it to its former glory and you'll be stronger for it."

I'd always hated all this philosophical mumbo-jumbo. Why can't people ever just say what they mean? Is it really so important to make everything more complicated than it needed to be? Maybe that was the rusty hammer I had to fix; probably not.

Once I'd finished the hammer's repair, I still hadn't gotten any closer to discovering what sort of thinking Karma had wanted from me. Already the sun was starting to set. I'd been here for most of the day, and despite it was supposed to be a simple repair, it'd taken nearly seven hours.

I began to leave, just as Karma was coming inside to thank me for my work. "I appreciate all your help. Your companion did well on the roof as well, so be sure to give Yi my gratitude." I nodded in understand, waving to her my farewell.

Just as I headed towards the path however, a frustrated Arashi arrived beside me. "Finally done I see." He muttered beneath his breath, causing a soft sigh to escape my lips.

"Yes. And I haven't learned anything I'm afraid." I braced myself for his cruel taunts, but instead he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"These things take time I suppose." It was an unexpected response for him. I'd never heard him speak in such an understanding tone. "What are you staring at?" He asked causing me to clear my throat.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to say something so compassionate." I explained. "I just kind of figured you were too 'good' to worry yourself with someone else's problems."

He did not like that response. "Now you listen to me…" he growled, jabbing his finger into my face. "You're not the only person in the damned world who has problems! This whiney little pity party you throw yourself is annoying, but I'm willing to try to at least have the damned courtesy to keep it to myself. We all have our problems Riven, so yeah, I accept and understand that, but don't you dare insinuate that your's are more important than mine!"

Immediately, he turned on his heels leaving me shocked as he stormed back towards the temple. "What was that all about?" I muttered to myself, just as Wukong brushed past me with a reaffirming pat on the shoulder.

"Don't mind him. That's just his way." He assured me. "He likes to bark a lot, but that's just because he's got a rather short chain around his neck." The monkey king smirked at me as I gave him a perplexed look. "In truth, I guess you both are pretty dog-like in nature."

"Are you ever going to stop with the dog jokes?" I huffed, walking alongside him .

"Only when they stop being funny." Wukong retorted. "Speaking of which, didn't you have plans with a friend of yours today?"

My eyes widened as the realization struck me in time with his reminder. "Ahri! Crap, I completely forgot! Oh man, oh man...she's going to be so angry with me!" I began taking off full-sprint down towards the base of the hill where the town sat.

I didn't stop running until at last I'd reached the restaurant we'd agreed to meet at before hand. I had very few friends in Ionia, though Kal and Ahri were certainly the closest; Ahri more so than Kal. "There you are!" She exclaimed, standing from the chair and waddling towards me.

"Hey," I replied, hugging her, "sorry I'm late...and sweaty. Master Yi finally accepted me as a pupil, so today he had me doing chores for the Duchess. How are the little ones?" I asked, helping her to sit back down in the chair.

"Getting more active by the day." She grinned, her hand softly running along her belly that had begun to protrude.

I smiled back, sitting across the table from her. "Is there a date when they're due yet?" I questioned, my eyes gleaming in excitement. Truthfully, having children was a plan of mine some day, though I'd never found a person I'd consider "worthy" of giving them to me.

Her expression became grim as she looked down at the table. "The doctor isn't sure." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" My hand reached across the polished surface to take hers comfortingly.

She flashed me a quick smile, though the dimness of it betrayed her fear. "He hasn't seen anything like this before. It's a very odd pregnancy to be sure. I'm part fox, with a fully human lover."

"Husband." I corrected her. "Remember, you've got him chained down now, you don't have to worry about him flying the coop anymore."

She giggled, a good sign that my comment helped a little. "Right, husband. It's hard getting used to saying that. But the point still remains...the average gestation period for a fox is 52 days. For a human it's over 300. There are so many possibilities...what if they're developing too quickly and they start trying to claw their way out? What if they're born prematurely and they can't breathe on their own? What if…?"

Immediately, I clamped my hand over her mouth to stop her. "Ahri! You're scaring yourself, stop thinking like that. Like you said, you're mostly human. The fact that it even took shows that your body is in some part compatible with this pregnancy. It's been almost eight months now, you're going to be just fine." As the panic disappeared from her eyes, I pulled my hand away with a sigh.

"Thanks." Ahri breathed in relief. "Kal is so busy lately with Magnus' trial lately that often he isn't there to calm me down when I get like that. I'm sure it's not good for the babies, though Annie does her best to help."

"Ah yeah, how is the little squirt?" I wondered. "I'm sure it must be hard for her adjusting to a new home, new parents."

Ahri nodded solemnly. "For the first two days she cried non-stop. Just the other night, she came into our room and told us she had a nightmare that Magnus killed us like he'd killed her parents. She's only just now started sleeping in her own room again."

I bit my lip as I glanced down at the glass of water the waitress has brought us during our conversation. "That man was truly a monster. Summoner or not, what he did was inexcusable. He used you, he used Annie...so many people were hurt or killed simply because he had to prove that he was the best." Tears began to form in my eyes as the realization slowly began to dawn on me. "My Gods...he's me." I whispered.

Ahri snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him!" She hissed angrily. "You are nothing like him, do you understand me Riven? You are kind and understanding. So you have a philosophy that's a little rough around the edges, so what? You are not him because you wouldn't hurt _children_ in order to prove yourself stronger than they are."

"But Ahri, when I was a General…"

"No!" She interrupted. "That was a long time ago Riven. You've even admitted that you disagreed with the invasion in the end. You left to live amongst us and even still you maintain that your beliefs were right, even if Noxus' practices were wrong. You have a heart Riven, and that's what separates you from a monster like Magnus." I took a long sip from the icy water as I contemplated Ahri's words. I could still feel the anger that Arashi had at me for my past, even if Ahri had forgiven me that didn't mean anyone else had. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Her question tugged me from my concentration. "Sorry. Yes, there's another pupil that Master Yi has in the temple named Arashi. So far he's been pretty nasty to me, he made me sleep on the porch last night and he keeps calling me a dog. He's very angry about the fact that I'm a Noxian."

The vixen simply grinned at me. "Well you know what they say about boys…" she whispered, drinking her own water. "If they pull your hair, it's because they've got a thing for you."

I nearly died laughing. "Ahri, I doubt the two of us could ever even become friends much less anything more than that."

"Hey, I'm a fox and I found myself a man." She argued playfully. "Besides, you didn't do too hot with the guy we tried to set you up with."

"Yeah well…" My eyes wandered to the still closed monster themed restaurant across the street. "Perhaps it wasn't a great idea to suggest Lucian and I go to dinner in a place that has 'zombies' serving our meals. I'm just grateful no one was hurt. Besides...I don't think he'll ever be able to get over his wife."

Ahri shrugged, our conversation temporarily paused while we ordered our meal. As the waiter went to put in the order, she continued. "To be honest, I didn't really think you two were a good match anyway. I just thought you may be lonely, and he was one of the few available friends Kal and I had."

"I appreciated the sentiment. I just don't think there are very many men in Ionia willing to overlook my past. Besides I have some pretty high standards."

"Like not opening fire in a crowded restaurant when he see's an undead?" She teased.

"That would be a deal breaker, yes." I agreed as the two of us laughed together. "But back to the topic at hand," I finally continued when our laughter had subsided, "Arashi apparently was a friend of Master Yi's a while back too. He's been travelling all of Valoran 'seeking himself' or whatever stupid crap he's using."

"He's really getting under your skin, huh?" Ahri asked.

I nodded. "I don't even know why. Maybe it's because he's right. He seems to be able to see what bothers me and poke at it."

"Alright." She stated.

That caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Alright what?"

"That settles it. Tomorrow, I'm going to go up there and give him a piece of my mind. I don't care how cool he thinks he is, no one is allowed to bully my friend." She gave me a toothed smirk as our food arrived.

"No. Absolutely not Ahri, don't even think about it."

"Sorry, I've already decided." She replied, munching on a piece of a tofu. "And you know that once my mind is made up, it's done."

I struggled to find a way to convince her to not come tomorrow. "But Ahri, you're pregnant." I quickly blurted. "And I mean, you're in no condition to walk up the mountain. You'll overexert yourself. You need to think of the children."

Her ears drooped as I mentioned the current situation. "I suppose that is true." She admitted, rubbing her stomach. "I guess you're right." I let out a sigh of relief. I had no doubt that if Ahri tore into Arashi it'd only make things worse. Then he'd probably accuse me of having someone else fight my battles.

The rest of our dinner was rather uneventful, and once we'd paid our check, I insisted on helping her to the new place that Kal had built with his fancy summoner pay check. She'd told me before he planned on retiring. The guy must have some crazy money saved up to be able to afford this sort of thing. I imagine that the League would have given him a handsome reward for taking out Magnus.

"Thanks for the company Ahri, I feel a lot more relaxed now." I replied, as the two of us embraced one another again. "Will you be alright?"

Ahri nodded. "Oh yes, I'll be fine. Kal should be back by now, though he's probably already asleep."

"Pity." I teased, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. "Get some rest Ahri, okay? And don't worry about the twins. I'm sure it'll turn out just fine."

"Alright, and you get that boy of yours under control too. If I didn't have two buns in my oven, I'd scale that mountain and put my foot in his ass, so don't even think about letting him walk on you okay?"

"Promise." I agreed, though in my heart I knew it wasn't one I would be able to keep necessarily. As the nine-tailed fox disappeared through the front door, I turned and began my long trek up the mountain.

* * *

Carson ran as fast as he could down the polished halls of the Institute, the footsteps hot on his trail. He turned to look over his shoulder briefly, just as a gust of wind blasted past him and he felt a cut across his cheek. In front of him now was his pursuer, dressed head to toe in blue as he slid his blade back into its sheathe.

"Be grateful I only grazed you, it was intentional I swear." He turned back to look at the man, his eyes cold and angry as Carson stepped back nervously. "Escaping is futile you know." The man reminded him. "You've tried to run once now, next time I will not be so merciful in my pursuit. Now tell me what I want to know."

As the man collapsed to the ground, he looked up in fear at the samurai that loomed over him. "I...I don't…"

Yasuo's fist clamped down on the man's shirt as he lifted him easily and slammed his body against the wall. "Champions who use wind. Now!"

"J-janna…"

Yasuo slammed the man again. "I'm looking for one who wields a blade! Tell me who in the League knows how to use a wind technique with a blade!"

The clerk reached up, adjusting his glasses nervously as he began to run through the list of people he was familiar with. "R-riven. She's the only one I can think of."

The man placed his face only a hair's width from Carson's, his eyes burning with a fiery rage. "Where is she?" He hissed.

* * *

Arashi opened the door to the temple with a sigh, immediately making his way to the bath. "Good evening Arashi. How did you task go?" The monk froze, taking a deep breath. He'd hoped he would just be able to avoid discussing it, but as always the Master was a step ahead of him it seemed.

"Not well." He replied in exasperation. "Your pupil ditched me to go cry like a child in the forest leaving me to fix the roof myself. Not to mention," his eyes sharply focused on Wukong who cleared his throat and whistled innocently, "a certain monkey decided to make my job harder. I solved that problem very quickly."

Already Arashi could feel his anger bubbling up as he clenched his fists tightly. Master Yi nodded in understanding. "Did you learn anything while you were there?" He asked.

"Yes." Arashi answered through gritted teeth. "That if you start hammering nails in with your fist, annoying monkeys will leave you to do your own work."

Yi grinned, sipping his tea passively. "Is that truly all you've learned?" He wondered, letting the question hang in the air before proceeding. "I think it would be wise that you meditate on today's task. Perhaps you will discover something you've missed."

"Yes master." He muttered, turning towards the bath.

"Oh and Arashi…"

The monk stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"If you insist on locking Riven out of the temple tonight, you will find that tomorrow you will be made to sleep in the mud, I've heard a storm is brewing."

Arashi frowned. "Fine, I'll leave her be. Though you should know that storms don't bother me anyway." With that, he entered the wooden bathhouse, slipping out of his gi and soaking into the already hot water that awaited him. As he peered through the steam, he allowed his body to become limp, simply floating in the water as he closed his eyes.

This was a meditation technique he'd developed. By depriving his body of senses he was able to look deeper inside of himself for what he truly needed to know. This time however, it offered him little comfort. No sooner had he begun to close his eyes that he began to see the faces of his past. Contorted and disfigured, one opened it's mouth to screech in horror just as he bolted upright gasping for air and shaking away the hallucinations.

This is what his life had become. No peace or rest for the wicked. He hunched over, placing his hand over his chest where his heart pounded against his ribcage. "Please." He prayed. "I'm trying to redeem myself. Why do you show me these phantoms?" Just then, he heard me come in through the front door. Stepping out of the tub, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out.

My eyes flowed over him for the briefest of moments, noting his incredibly lean yet toned body. Immediately, I covered my eyes. "S-sorry. I thought everyone had gone to bed." I explained, but he simply brushed past me. That was when I first realized the scent Yi and Wukong had spoke of. He smelled like the rain when it first began to fall.

"It's fine." He grunted as he came towards the room. "Bath's ready for you if you like. I'm going to change and go to bed, but the door's open. So don't sleep on the porch again, got it dog?"

Something never change, I suppose. "Arashi." I stated calmly, causing him to pause at the door way. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I didn't mean to."

He took a deep breath and simply shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you mean to or not. Chances are you'll always upset me." And with that he slammed the door shut between us with a heavy thud. I was speechless; so he really did hate me.

As I took my bath, I couldn't shake what Karma said to me out of my head. I thought that perhaps it was starting to fall into place. Ahri helped a bit when she mentioned that my philosophy was a little rough around the edges. That was my rusty hammer, I was almost certain of it. But how do I go about fixing it? The strong are the ones who rule, that was certain. To be a ruler you had to be. So why then when I said to myself did I feel so wrong?

I submerged my head slightly in the water, blowing bubbles in frustration. Thank Gods Ahri didn't try to follow me up the mountain. She'd have pissed off Arashi even more. A shrill tweet from the room, made my eyes wander to the bird cage. The injured creature was hopping around trying to flap its one wing, but unable to get any lift. Another product of Arashi's anger, I noted.

I felt a lot like the bird. My spirit had been broken too, despite that I wished so desperately to be able to soar above the rest again. The only problem was, I wasn't sure how to repair it, not when it came at such a cost.

With a splash, I pulled myself from the tub, drying off and dressing for bed. As I closed the door behind me, I failed to noticed the face peering at me through the steam vent.

"Wukong!" Master Yi snapped at the monkey from outside. Wukong froze, slowly lowering himself from the steam vent.

"I was uh...just keeping an eye…" he tried to explain, before he noticed the expression on Yi's face spelt he wasn't buying it. "Sorry."

Master Yi shook his head before smacking the monkey over the back of his. "Have you no shame? She is a pupil, and you are one of her teachers."

The monkey king grinned scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose. I just heard her muttering to herself so I wanted to listen in on what she was saying."

The sword master sighed exasperated. "From now on I want you to think of it like this. To peep on her is the same as peeping on me. The only difference being she'd be less likely to kill you than I would."

"Aww, don't say that Yi." Wukong whined. "You know I don't like it when you threaten my life."

"Then don't do anything that makes me think it's a life worth taking." Yi shot back. "At any rate, tomorrow you will be staying here with me. I received a special request from a friend for Riven and Arashi's services."

Wukong groaned. "So I don't get to play with them tomorrow?"

"No. Instead, we'll use that time to meditate on how a warrior's spirit diminishes when the desires of the body override his head."

The monkey king let out another groan as he followed Yi inside. "You're such a party pooper." He muttered under his breath, causing the older man to simply grin beneath his mask.

* * *

The next morning, both Arashi and I were awoken at the same time. Wukong hovered outside our window with a large grin on his face and an armful of fruit. Grasping a peach he tossed it, hitting Arashi square in the head which caused the both of us to quickly rise out of the futon.

"Wake up! Breakfast on the go!" He cackled, tossing a banana towards me. I caught it mid-air, looking out at the dim light.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"About five o'clock. You and Arashi need to report to Master Yi outside so he can give you your assignment for today."

Arashi sighed and rubbing the peach on his sleeve, took a bite from it. "Yeah okay. Let me change real quick."

"No time!" Wukong howled, throwing an apple at Arashi, though this time he struck out with his fist, causing it to launch back at wukong before splattering against the Monkey King's head.

"Idiot." Arashi muttered, standing up and heading towards the door. "Come on dog, we need to see what our wise old master wants us to do today."

The look on my face must have indicated my displeasure, because after Arashi left Wukong grinned at me. "Don't worry, I think you're really going to enjoy today." He snickered, causing me to leer at him suspiciously.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll see. I've been sworn to secrecy."

With an exasperated sigh, I walked out in my pajamas to find Yi practicing his tai chi out in the front lawn. "Oh good, you're both awake. Are you prepared for your lesson?" He asked.

"Yes." We both groaned in unison. Needless to say, we weren't very enthusiastic about having to awaken so early.

"Then let's go for a walk." He responded, ignoring our complaints. As we continued to march down the hill, he'd pause every now and then to glance over his shoulder to see if we were behind him. It was odd, I expected him to take us on some sort of massive obstacle laden path.

I snuck a peek at Arashi to see him, walking, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the morning breeze. The sight brought a smile to my lips. It was nice to know that inside him somewhere he at least had the ability to enjoy himself at some point. "Wipe that dumb grin off your face." He muttered to me, not even opening his eyes. Then again, maybe he didn't.

After another hour and a half, my eyes widened as I realized where Yi was taking us. Coming to a stop, I looked up at Ahri's house and I knew what had happened. "Master…" I whispered, but he shushed me with a smile.

Ringing the doorbell, I heard the sound of scampering as Annie tore open the door to look at the three of us. "Strangers!" She shouted, slamming the door shut followed by the click of a lock.

I had to cover my mouth to avoid giggling in front of the master as he raised his hand to knock again. This time, Ahri opened the door with a chuckle. "Hey, sorry about that Yi. Annie just had a lesson at school about stranger danger. This was the first time she's met you I think."

"No worries Ahri. I've brought my pupils to take some trouble off your hands."

Ahri grinned at me and a shudder ran up my spine as her eyes fell upon Arashi who stood looking bored at the entrance to her house. "Thank you Yi. I think they'll both be a large help."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 4

 **Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm sure you've noticed I've been updating a lot more frequently over the last couple of days. I'm doing my best to keep up this pace, and I know many of you want to know when I'll be updating some of your other favorite stories. Well, for now I'm going to stick to a small amount of stories until I am ready to progress with the others. The ones I'll be working on are Mending Broken Wings, Magic of a Young Girl's Heart, and Grinding of the Gears. I'm sure I'll add more once I'm in full swing again, but I wanted to thank you all for your patience. -Kiba**

Arashi and I sat on the couch as Ahri placed a tray with tea on the table before taking a seat with a warm smile, one that I could see through easily. I couldn't believe she'd honestly gone over my head like this.

"Thank you, for inviting us to your home." Arashi said, sipping the offered tea. "It's very lovely." As soon as he spoke, the awkward silence once more settled between us before Ahri formed her reply.

"I appreciate that. My husband had it built for us. The League was very grateful after we managed to catch Magnus."

Clearing my throat, I set down my teacup. "So Ahri...what would you like for us to do first?" I asked, begging that she wouldn't go overboard. The fox's cheshire grin became larger as she tapped her chin.

"What indeed. Arashi was it? I'm afraid our lawn is in a bit of disrepair. Could you do me a favor and mow the back for me? My husband has been away on business often as of late, and I'm afraid that in my current condition I can't very well do it myself."

"Sure." Arashi replied, standing up to get started. "Where is your mower?"

Ahri concealed her smirk behind her teacup. "In the shop. I'm afraid you'll just have to use a sickle the old fashioned way." The monk sighed, but said nothing walking outside and picking up the dull rusty blade to get to work. "As for you Riven…" she began, "Lemonade? I know a great spot to watch from."

"Ahri, what are you doing?" I hissed, looking out towards the presently stoic Arashi, cutting small swathes in the lawn.

"Teaching him a lesson of course." She answered, walking past me as her tails trailed behind her. Opening the fridge she beckoned me closer. "Can you get this for me? I can't really bend over."

Reaching down, I grabbed the jug of lemonade and set it on the counter before going for the glasses. "Ahri, I appreciate this really, but at this rate you're just going to make him more angry. Especially when he realizes that he's the only one working." Pouring the cool beverage I placed the first glass in front of her as she playfully swatted me with her tails.

"And yet you're pouring yourself a glass of lemonade." I froze mid-pour at the realization causing her to laugh. "Don't feel guilty Riven, this is your 'me' time, what little of it you have. It's better for you to relax then to get apprehensive about what he's going to think."

I simply fell silent, lifting the tray for her as she opened the back door, escorting me to the porch where two lawn chairs awaited us. Sitting in one and making herself comfortable, she indicated for me to do the same. Hesitantly, I did. Surprisingly, the chair was one of the most comfortable I'd sat in, and reclining it slightly I found myself already becoming more relaxed.

"See? That's my girl." Ahri teased, placing a pair of shades over her eyes and reaching for the lemonade.

"Maybe you're right." I whispered, my eyes falling on the ever diligent Arashi who continued to slice his path through. As I reached for the lemonade and took a sip, he paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead,only for his gaze to meet mine. I expected him to explode, the fire in his eyes was evidence that he wanted to. But instead, he turned back to the task at hand, moving even faster than before. "He seems angry." I insisted.

"Good." She chuckled. "That makes this all the more satisfactory." She raised her glass to me. "Cheers. I will say this though, he looks vaguely familiar. Maybe he just has one of those faces."

"Master Yi and Wukong can identify him by his scent apparently." I responded. "At first I thought they were crazy, but they're right. If you're close enough to him he smells like rain."

"Not by the time I'm done with him."

I had to admit, while it was amusing watching the ever frustrated Arashi work, I could sense his anger rising with every minute he was out there with the sun beating on his back. "Ahri, did you really have to make him do it with a sickle?"

"Not my fault he didn't think to look on the side of the house where the mower is." She responded impishly. "Besides, I have a reason for it. Five valors says he takes off his shirt."

"You're on." I laughed, only to watch as he paused and slipped the undershirt he'd worn to bed over his head before tying it around his waist. I grinned, passing Ahri the money as I watched him continue working. His body seemed rather small in comparison to his strength. I wasn't sure where he got it all, but with his power one would expect him to be much broader.

"You're staring rather intently at our little work horse." Ahri pointed out, causing me to blush before turning to her and swatting her arm.

"I told you, it's not like that!"

As my best friend, Ahri felt it necessary to tease me whenever she could about not having a man. I knew she did it all in good fun, but the truth was I couldn't begin to explain how lonely I'd been after the two of them had left. Sure, I had Yi and Wukong...but even though my job was to comfort Ahri at the time, in truth she also comforted me. I suppose that's what made her a good friend. "Mmhm." She hummed, sipping more lemonade.

As Arashi went for another swathe, there was a soft crack as the handle of the sickle snapped in two. My eyes went to Ahri who still wore her grin. "You didn't…" I whispered.

"I did." She admitted. "I want to see him explode, mostly so I can slap him upside the head for mistreating you."

I felt awful for him, but even still I stayed where I was. The last thing I wanted was to try to help, only to incur his wrath. As he looked towards the two of us, it seemed like he knew exactly what was going on, but instead he simply walked calmly to the porch and set down the broken pieces. "Giving up already?" Ahri asked causing me to look at her horrified. She really was trying to make him snap. I felt myself trying to shrink into the chair to avoid Arashi's judgemental gaze.

"No ma'am." He replied coldly, walking back into the middle of the large yard.

"Ahri, don't make him do this...he'll be here for hours." I whispered, but as he stood there, I could sense something coming from him. He took a deep breath, placing his palms in front of him and lifting them up with his inhale and pushing them down with the exhale. I'd seen others do the same thing as an anti-stress technique, but this felt different.

"So be it." She purred. "He should have been more careful with his tools."

Lifting up his fist he struck the ground hard as a huge wave of ki rippled outward. I watched in shock as simultaneously every blade of grass was sliced apart by his strike, the clippings all slowly settling back on to the ground.

Ahri was stunned, her mouth agape and her shades lowered as Arashi returned to the porch. "Next?" He asked, trying not to conceal a smug tone.

Having recollected her composure, Ahri finished off her lemonade before going to stand. Immediately I was at her side, helping her to her feet as she contemplated Arashi's next chore. "I'm afraid that my feet have become rather sore as of late. I hope all that strength of yours is good for something other than manual labor." As I helped her into the house, she escorted us to a room where two massage tables waited for us.

"Can't say I'm much of a masseuse." Arashi confessed, causing Ahri to give him an impish glare. "But I'll do my best." He swore, as I helped her on to the table so she could sit comfortably. As she kicked off her shoes, she offered Arashi one of her toned legs with a smirk.

Kneeling before her, he began to work on her feet, placing his fist on the bottom and kneading her soles as if they were dough. Sure enough, Ahri let out a relaxed sigh before looking at me and gesturing with her head towards the other table. I looked at her puzzled, but she quickly signaled that I should lay on it.

I shook my head, but she and I continued to have a non-verbal argument about it before at last I surrendered to it. As I climbed on the table, she frowned at me before pointing to my top and dragging a finger across her throat. She wanted me to strip?! "Are you out of your mind?" I mouthed, pointing towards the still distracted monk as Ahri switched feet.

"Do it." She mouthed back, pointing to the towels that hung on the side of the room. Walking carefully to them I gave her a glare that explained how furious I would be if he saw anything, but she simply winked at me.

I slowly slipped out of my clothes, removing both the silken top and bottoms before gesturing to her for approval. She shook her head and pointed to my underwear as well causing me to grimace. Finally, I stood in the nude wrapping a white cotton towel around me so that it covered from my nipples to my upper thighs. "I hate you." I whispered to her.

"You'll thank me." She retorted silently, as I laid face down on the table, using my arms to prop up my chin. Turning towards Arashi she smiled and after a moment slipped her foot from his grip. "I think that's enough for my feet for now. But I can tell my friend has some bad tension in her back, think you're up for it?"

"Sure." He replied through gritted teeth. "Why not? It's not as if we're supposed to be working or something."

Ahri swatted him playfully on the nose. "Preferably with a little less salt please. It won't help her relax if you don't have positive energies. Didn't they teach you anything?"

He rolled his eyes, turning towards the table before freezing as he realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. My cheeks burned a bright scarlet as Ahri just watched with amusement. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked to the other side of the table before leaning down to whisper into my ear. I thought he was going to lecture me, but instead he simply said, "Let me know if I start to hurt you okay?"

I nodded, completely torn between the absolute terror of him having access to my spine and the comfort that came from the prospective massage. As he pulled the towel slightly to reveal my back, I could feel my entire body tense up, but he simply draped a sheet over my waist and began to press on my shoulder blades.

Almost immediately, his hands found...well they found something in my back and after a slow kneading movement I nearly fainted in bliss. I'd never gotten a massage before, but as he gripped my upper arm and applied pressure to my shoulder it was hard to believe that any professional could do better. "How are you doing that?" I managed to whimper as his hands went slightly lower on my back.

"I'm a martial artist." He explained. "Half of the work is learning all you can about the human body. What hurts, what doesn't hurt...you'd be surprised how much knowledge is shared between fighting and physical therapy."

"Oh." I responded, not wanting to ruin the feeling by talking further. As I closed my eyes, I wasn't able to see Ahri slowly push herself from the other seat, before setting something on mine beside me.

For a moment, I wondered what she was up to until the scent of mind and lavender filled the air briefly and I could feel Arashi's hands on my back once more, this time with something warm and soft. My stress seemed to be melting away from me as he worked my neck and lower back.

His fingers would glide across the surface of my skin almost by magic and with the slightest bit of pressure it felt as if he'd managed to find any pain I'd ever had and remove it. Not much of a masseuse my ass. As his fingers slowly came further down, they stopped at my hips causing me to give a frustrated groan. "What is this?" He whispered softly.

It was then I realized what he'd seen. "It's a scar..from the Ionian invasion." I explained solemnly. "When I was ambushed, there was a little girl who'd managed to slice my hip before…" He managed to silence me by pressing his elbow into the middle of my lower back.

"Don't talk about it." He instructed me, and I began to fear that I'd angered him even more greatly. Sensing this he leaned forward again, his hot breath on the nape of my neck sending goosebumps through my skin. "It's causing you more stress. I'm sorry I pried."

I blinked in surprise. Did he just apologize? "It's alright." I whispered back, as a smug Ahri walked past my gaze.

"I'll be right back, I think I hear Annie calling." I knew for certain that she did not, and Ahri was just doing this to get the two of us alone. As the door shut, Arashi's hands left my back.

"Not cool Riven." He muttered. "I get you don't like me, but is it really necessary to make me go through all this crap?"

"I don't like you?" I asked in disbelief. "If anything you're the one who's been mean to me. You made fun of me yesterday, you are constantly calling me a dog...what makes you think you have any right to…" With a loud series of cracks, he'd grabbed my shoulders and twisted them causing my spine to ripple in a mix of pain and pleasure. "What the hell was that?" I gasped, having collapsed back on the table.

"Readjustment." He replied. "I don't often do this for people so try to show some gratitude alright?" He went to roll me on to my side so that my front was facing away from him, unable to resist after what he'd just done my body complied. He took hold of my wrist and pulled it to fold over my other arm and extended them far above my head as I looked at him nervously. Was he going to paralyze me or something for making him angry?

More crackling, almost like fireworks as he pressed down on my body, Again, the sensation was both painful and pleasurable, an odd transition from the massage earlier. "What are you doing to me?" I asked.

"I told you, readjustment. Your posture is absolute crap, and all the tension you've been carrying in your shoulders isn't going to get better for long if your backs in poor shape." He placed one hand on my chin, the other on top of my head and I realized what he was going to do.

Images flashed to mind of my military training. It wasn't difficult, a simple grab the chin and a quick wrench, then the victim was dead of a broken neck. Reaching upward, I grabbed his wrist, and though I wasn't in too advantageous of a position I fell from the table to use it as a fulcrum so that I could toss him over my hip.

My hand snapped to his throat as I slammed him down on the hard tile, and his hand to my wrist as he stared into my eyes in shock. "Seriously?" I asked. "You were going to break my neck?"

"No moron, I told you for the third time now, I'm readjusting your spine. I'm not even going to twist your neck, just turn it slightly." He gasped. Suspiciously, I released his windpipe, causing him to groan as he stood up, popping his back. "And will you put the towel on? Have some modesty please."

I quickly tugged the towel from the table, using it to cover it up my body from view. "Sorry you had to see that." I whispered before laying back down on the table.

"Sorry?" He asked, taking my head in his hands again. With a quick movement my neck was realigned one way, then the other before he allowed me to rest my chin again. "Why are you sorry?"

I shrugged, unable to not notice that my muscles moved a little easier now that he'd realigned me. "I know most guys probably find me gross. It's not a big deal, I'm just saying."

"The only thing gross about you is your whininess." He commented, using more oil on my back.

"I am not whiney!" I protested, just as he pressed on my lumbar and caused me to arch my back like a cat.

"Oh please. You're so whiney even children get sick of it. Do you know what I call you a dog? It's not because I think you're ugly, it's because all you do is whimper like a kicked puppy." He shook his head, moving to the back of my calves. "It's disgusting."

"Well at least I'm not some rampaging bull that gets all pissy when he doesn't get his way. You're such a little kid it's no wonder you ran away from home." As soon as the words left my lips, his fingers pressed into the back of my knee, causing agonizing pain to run up my entire leg.

"Let's get one thing straight," he growled, "my past is off-limits. I don't care what you think of me, but don't ever bring up my past again." Removing his finger, the pain immediately subsided as I let out a soft whimper. "Don't be such a baby." He muttered to me, continuing his treatment. Sure enough, the feeling in my leg turned quickly to pleasure once more and I could feel the stress starting to leak from my body.

So his past was something sensitive to him. I could relate, I suppose. I couldn't help but wonder just what it was that caused him to become this way. It wouldn't matter if I knew really, I probably wouldn't be able to understand anyway. "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" I asked, causing his hands to freeze over my calf.

Just as he was about to answer Ahri came back in. "Hello, I'm back. Must have just been my imagination." She passed in front of me again, giving me a playful wink that I did not return. She seemed to take notice as she sat herself on the massage chair and watched with her arms crossed.

Arashi seemed relieved for the interruption, and switching to my other leg he soon finished the massage before cleaning off his hands. "Done." He stated. "Anything else? Laundry, cooking, sewing...I could sweep your chimney if you like."

"That would be fantastic actually. It's gotten rather sooty." Ahri replied, ignoring the sarcasm in his statement. With a sigh, Arashi left the room allowing me to get up and redress.

"Did you really have to leave like that?" I asked her, straightening my clothes out. "I haven't been so embarrassed in a while." Her arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me close with a teasing giggle.

"Oh please, I imagine you had all sorts of fun while I was away. And now that he's out of the room, you can share all the steamy details." Releasing me from her hold, she quickly took a seat, her tails swishing with anticipation.

I shook my head. "Nothing happened, honestly. He realigned my spine, loosened the knots in my muscles...called me a dog again."

Ahri cracked her knuckles standing to go to the door. "Oh, Hells no! No one calls my friend a dog!" She growled, but I quickly placed myself in the doorway spreading my arms and legs so she couldn't get past. "Get out of the way. I'm going to pummel him."

"One: You're pregnant, Two: It's fine. I'm not upset. I hurt his feelings pretty bad right after, so I think we're considered even now." Ahri mellowed almost instantly.

"You put him in his place? Good! Tell me all about it."

"You're such a gossip hound." I chuckled, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to bring it up in front of him okay?"

Ahri made an 'x' over her chest to signal that she crossed her heart. "I swear."

"Arashi just returned to Ionia. He'd fled shortly after the Noxus conflict, and I happened to bring up that he ran away from home. He became really upset, more upset than I'd seen him before."

The fox-woman gave me a toothy grin that spelled trouble. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"Ahri…"

"You know! Don't pretend you don't know what that means."

"No, Ahri you promised!"

"I'm gonna dig up some dirt." She giggled. "I can't wait to see the sort of crazy things he's hide...ing." Her words were interrupted as she opened the door to step out, only to see him with his back turned to her, covered in soot. "Oh my Gods...it's him." She whispered to herself, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

Grabbing her wrist, I tugged her back into the room. "Alright, spill. What do you know?" Ahri shook her head, pursing her lips to keep from saying. "Ahri, what do you know about him?"

"I knew I'd seen him before." She explained. "Did I ever tell you how I took my human form?"

"Vaguely." I replied. "Why?"

She twiddled her fingers as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "When I was a fox, a full fox, I always envied humans. I wanted to be one so bad, what with their really cool opposable thumbs and their ability to talk. Well one day, I was walking through the woods when I heard this loud noise. It sounded like thunder, but it was so much louder than that, as if it were right beside me. Needless to say, I had to check it out, and when I got to the battlefield it was littered with hundreds of dead soldiers. Standing in the center of it, covered in soot and ash was him. The entire ground beneath his feet was scorched to the point where nothing would grow on it again."

Her story gave me chills and folding my arms I shook my head. "Come on Ahri, do you really think that's him? That doesn't make any sense at all. Yi wouldn't forgive him for something like that."

"That's not all. One mage was still alive, but barely. When I went to inspect him, that's when I absorbed his life force, turning me to how I am now. Seeing the mage was still slightly alive, the man came towards us as I scrambled away from him. Just as I was leaving, he struck the mage, causing lightning to fall from the sky around him and roast the bodies of the dead. For the first month, I had nightmares about him and when I never heard or saw anything about him again...it just kind of faded away."

"That still doesn't change that Yi…"

"Yi forgave you too Riven. The difference is that when you killed people you were remorseful. But when I watched Arashi decimate those people...you could see in his eyes that he didn't have any mercy to spare." She reached for my hand, taking it and pulling it to her chest as she stared deep into my eyes. "Riven, trust me when I say this man is bad news. Stay away from him."

I turned to look over my shoulder at the monk whom I'd been living the last few days with. It was true he was angry often but could his rage be so out of control that he murdered all those people? And when I brought up his past…my fingers lightly trailed along my thigh as I thought about the pain he'd given me. He must be hiding something, I decided. And if he was dangerous, I'd have to find out what it was and stop him.

"I'm finished." He finally called, walking towards the two of us.

"Thank you." Ahri replied. "You're both free to go. You've been a big help." While her words were grateful, her body language indicated she desperately wanted Arashi out of the house. Bowing to her, he turned to the front door and left. I went to trail behind him, but Ahri grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Riven, promise you'll be careful."

"I promise." I assured her, before leaving. Turning back to her I called, "I'll see you next week okay? Tell Kal 'Hi' for me."

"I will." She promised, before closing the door behind her. As I began my trek, I noticed that Arashi had stopped to wait for me just outside of the walkway, his eyes following me as I approached. "You waited for me?" I asked.

"I've walked alone enough for one lifetime." He explained, though I couldn't help but notice the slight smile on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." I said meekly.

"For waiting? It's not that big of a deal."

"For the massage. I'd never had one before. You did really well though. I feel a lot less stressed now." His eyes stared deep into mine for a moment before he scoffed.

"Thanks, but I can tell you're lying. You're super anxious right now, I know it."

My breath caught in my lungs. "Can you really tell that just from looking in my eyes?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Eyes are the window to the soul, and the soul doesn't lie." He explained before turning back to the path that led up the mountain. "At any rate, would you like the bath first tonight? I don't mind waiting."

Why was he being so nice to me all the sudden? "No thanks. I think you need it more than I do. After all, you did all the work today."

"I suppose I did. But I think I've learned quite a bit from them today. What about you? Any closer to finding Nirvana?" I knew he was teasing me, but I simply shook my head.

"No. The only thing Karma explained to me was to think of myself as a rusty hammer. I need to boil my philosophy down and recast it so that it's more sturdy." He scratched his cheek for a moment in thought.

"Well, if you'd like my opinion I think you should retrace the steps of your past. Find where you went wrong, then simply find another path." I looked at him in complete shock. "What?"

"Have you retraced the steps of your past?" I asked.

Suddenly his cheerfulness vanished. "I told you, my past is a topic that is off-limits." With that, he walked ahead of me and spoke no more. I decided that when I could, I'd press Wukong for answers. Perhaps I could discover more about this man.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 5

* * *

As Arashi and I continued our hike up the trail, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Ahri's ominous warning had really resonated with me, and the fact that he had suddenly clammed up didn't help his argument at all.

"Arashi?"

"What?" His response was cold and flat.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if you're angry. I shouldn't have brought up your past again after you asked me not to."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to me his expression slightly calmer now. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Just apologize when you didn't do anything wrong. It's hard for me to apologize, even when I know I'm wrong, but for you..it just comes so easily."

I giggled softly. "I suppose it's just a matter of modesty. A good warrior is humble in victory and gracious in defeat. In Noxus, I was raised to believe that arrogance was one of the worst possible sins. It's the reason why we dislike Demacia so much. It's not that they're all good and we're all evil, it's that it's not right to tell people what they're allowed to believe or not to believe, you know?"

"Okay, I'll admit that makes sense. But it still doesn't explain why you apologize when you haven't done anything. How a person reacts to something is their prerogative. It's not your fault I was angry, the only person at fault is me."

"Even still. Though you know...this is the nicest you've ever been to me." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Don't read too deep into it. It's not that I changed, it's that you're becoming slightly less annoying."

"...it's because you saw me naked isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." He answered with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Gods, you are such a man. The first time you see a woman's body and you immediately assume that there's something there."

"Who said anything about seeing 'something there'? That sounds like something your friend Ahri put in your head." How did he manage to hit the nail on the head like that? I was starting to become concerned about how easily he could read through people's eyes. "Oh man, that's actually it isn't it?" He laughed.

"You were the one who told me I was pretty while you were giving me a massage." I pointed out, trying to cast blame elsewhere.

"I said 'I don't think you're ugly'. There is a difference."

"Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty?" Bingo. Perfect trap, just like Ahri taught me. While he struggled to answer, I could just leave in a huff and he wouldn't even think about it anymore. It's true what she says, women have to be mind ninjas.

"I didn't say that either." He stated bluntly. "You're not going to know my opinion one way or the other, just that you're not ugly." I was silent for a moment as he flashed me a grin. "You'll find I'm difficult to corner. I'm not the sort to blurt my thoughts."

I thought about it for a moment before replying, "What if someone asked you?"

He stopped moving, causing me to walk past him before I turned back to see if he was still coming. "That...depends on the question." He answered, though I could sense his hesitation in the response. "Why? Do you have a question?"

"Many." I admitted. "I hardly know anything about you. Who you are, where you've come from...it's all really a mystery to me."

"I'm Arashi; I come from Ionia. Anything else?"

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed softly. "Yeah, I know it's not. Sorry Riven, it looks like I'll continue to be a mystery to you." As he turned to leave, I felt something well up in my chest. He needed to know he could trust me, if we were ever going to become friends.

"I know what you did." I called after him, causing him to freeze. "I know." I repeated, causing him to turn to face me seething with rage.

"Gods damn that old man!" He hissed. "He swore to take that to his grave!" For a moment I thought he'd go after Master Yi so I quickly shook my head.

"Not him. Ahri. She was there…"

"The fuck she was!" He argued, clenching his fist tightly. "And even if she was, what right does she have to tell anyone?" My hands went to his fist, trying to calm him down, but he tugged it away before driving it hard through the wall of the mountain pass. With a fist sized crater now embedded in the rock he slowly pulled it back, wispy trails of ki flowing from it.

"You know I really don't care as much as you think I would." I whispered. "I've never really held any ill-will against the Ionians, even the ones who ambushed us. You wiping out an entire platoon of Noxians...well, it was war. We all did what we had to do."

Almost immediately, I felt a change in his presence. "That's what you were talking about?" He asked. "A platoon of Noxians? Come to think of it...I do remember that one time with that weird fox. Well, I'll be damned."

"So you're not angry?" I pressed.

He took a deep breath before pulling his fist back and shaking his head. "War is war, and there are bound to be casualties on both sides. Of the list of things that keep me up at night, that one is the least of my concerns." With that, he continued walking up the path, before pausing to wait for me. "Oh and Riven…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He smiled warmly at me. "I judged you far too harshly when we first met. You've got stronger convictions than I thought. Glad to see you have a spine."

My...convictions?

* * *

I stood anxiously, my clothes folded in front of me in only my bra and panties as the C.O. made her way back and forth between us, her eyes judging every aspect of us with a hellish scrutiny.

Stopping in front of me, she placed her face an inch from mine, but I stayed firm. I'd come too far to back down now because someone stared me in the eye. "What is your name maggot?" She growled at me.

"Ma'am, Private Riven, ma'am." I returned.

"Well Private Riven, why did you join this military?"

"For the glory of Noxus, ma'am!"

She scoffed, straightening back up. "Listen up maggots! We aren't those damned Demacian boys. When I say 'Why did you join this military' you'd have a better damned reason than 'For the glory of Noxus'! I know you're here for the glory of Noxus, because if you weren't you wouldn't be in the Gods' damned military! So I'll ask you again Private Riven, why did you join this military?"

"To become stronger ma'am!" I shouted back. "I want to prove myself worthy ma'am!"

"Excellent! That's exactly the sort of response I want from you ladies from now on!" She turned away from me and continued to drill the other cadets, and at the risk of being targeted I couldn't help but to smile.

In Noxus, it isn't the conditions of one's birth that determine your standing, but strength alone. The strong live, the weak die. It was the only truth I knew, and the only truth I cared about. I may have been born weak, but I'd be damned if I died weak. From that day on, I constantly was engaging in physical training. To be strong, my body had to be in peak physical condition, so too did my mind.

There could be no doubt, I was dedicated to becoming the strongest.

* * *

"Riven?" Arashi's voice tugged me gently from my memories, an expression of concern on his face. "Are you alright? You just zoned out on me for a moment there."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, just...remembering something important." I answered.

He breathed a sigh of relief before looking further up the mountain path. "Good, I was worried for a moment that you didn't know what a compliment was. We should probably keep walking. Master Yi will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah. Let's go." As he resumed his march, my eyes followed his every movement. What happened to that girl, I wondered. Where was the determination, the strength I once had? Somewhere, some how I lost my path and I fell from strength. Right now, I was far from the strongest. If I had to guess, I'd say I was even farther than when I started.

The thought rolled around in my head for the rest of the hike, and I almost couldn't believe how quickly I'd been able to reach the epiphany I needed with Arashi's advice. He seemed more at peace himself, if only slightly. He did say he'd learned a lot from his work at Ahri's. Remembering the anger and hurt in his eyes from my statement about his past, I decided I would keep my curiosities to myself. Wukong may not be too tight lipped compared to Yi, but if I wanted an answer, I'd have to get it out of Arashi himself.

"Welcome back." Master Yi greeted us as Wukong hung suspended from the ceiling, munching on a peach. "How did your day go?"

"I worked my ass off, Riven got a massage. Same shit, different day." Arashi commented, walking past him to head straight to the bath.

"A massage, eh? Lucky you." Yi commented, before looking more closely at me. "I see conflict in your eyes. Is there something you'd wish to talk about?"

I pondered it for a moment before parting my lips to speak. "Master Yi, how does one become strong? And if one loses their way, is all hope lost?"

Wukong and he shared a glance before he grinned at me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Congratulations Riven. You have just taken your first step in your training." I glanced at him utterly confused.

"I don't understand Master."

"It is simple, child. In order to find answers, one must first find the question. This is cause for celebration. I have a bottle of plum sake that I have been saving for just such a case."

"Thank you Master but...you still haven't answered either of my questions. I feel just as lost as I did before."

"I cannot answer them for you Riven." He replied. "The next step of your training is finding those answers for yourself. You may still be lost, but now you at least know what you're looking for. For now, go and rest. When Arashi has finished, I'll call you to celebrate with us."

Despite still feeling that empty hole inside, my face brightened at his praise. So I was at least making a little progress, I couldn't wait to discover the answers to my questions. But even in the revelrie of my own success, my mind drifted back to Arashi. What sort of questions did he have, I wonder?

* * *

As I entered the temple, Master Yi turned to Wukong with a chuckle. "Told you it would work." He teased, causing the monkey to frown with a derisive snort before tossing the peach pit behind him.

"You don't even know if he had anything to do with it." Wukong argued. "I still think they'll kill each other before the month is done."

"We shall see my friend. But just remember, there was once a time where the two of us behaved as enemies as well. It is true what they say, opposites attract. It's only a matter of time before they start helping to fill the holes in each other rather than themselves."

Turning to look at the billowing cloud of steam that rose from the bath house the Monkey King asked, "Do you really think it's such a good idea to be drinking with him around? His anger is pretty troubling, regardless of your plans you have to admit that I'm right for my concern."

"Perhaps. But he has more control than you give him credit for. It's true that he is angry, but it's because he chooses to be so. As for the drinking, there's no need to worry about him. He hates alcohol."

Wukong just shook his head. "I still don't really know what you two talked about all those years ago."

Yi frowned at his friend but simply ruffled the fur on his head before turning to go inside. "Come inside when you like, you're more than welcome to share the sake with us."

* * *

Arashi sat soaking his sore muscles in the bath, a damp washrag resting on his forehead as he closed his eyes to meditate on the day. He had to admit, Riven nearly gave him a heart attack when she announced she knew his secret, and thinking back on the conversation he was glad he didn't give her any real clues to what happened. He also had to admit, that she was starting to become more nosey.

"Ugh, the girl really needs to learn not to stick her nose where it belongs. It has nothing to do with her, she needs to just butt out." He griped, but at the same time he knew she was simply trying to earn his trust. He'd forgiven her for being a Noxian, she clearly wasn't all bad. She even seemed kind at times.

When he was cutting Ahri's grass, he could tell that she was uncomfortable with the situation. If she'd been laughing along with the fox, then they would have had a real problem. Like the steam in the room, his mind drifted, his memories returning to the massage. He was surprised by the amount of white muscle he could feel in her rather frail, looking body. Riven's muscles told an important story, however, with the amount of knots she had.

He wasn't lying when he told her she seemed stressed. That truthfully was an understatement. He knew she had problems, she wouldn't be here if she didn't, but it still surprised him to see how much it affected her when she usually seemed so cheerful. Was she really happy, or was she simply hiding what she truly felt?

He'd learned a long time ago the art of acupressure. One of the fundamental concepts were the muscle types. Red muscles are meant for stamina and endurance, focusing the strengths of consistently performing less physical tasks. White muscles however are meant for fast feats that require large amounts of strength, the fact that Riven had so much meant that she was a lot stronger than she looked. Which became apparent when she managed to get in her hip toss.

However, what few people know is that you are able to train some of your body's muscles to become what are known as pink muscles. With the proper training and exercise, you can form your body to be able to perform both red and white muscle tasks without having to buff up. Arashi did one better. While he'd been roaming the world, he discovered an old tome that detailed amazing warriors who had the ability to turn all of their muscle into pink muscle.

Using it, he'd trained his body to absolute perfection, completely able to perform great feats of strength and endurance and finding the perfect balance between them. Every day he trained and conditioned his body, but with all that training came the realization...he was alone.

That was why he returned to the temple. Master Yi long ago helped him with his troubles, and when he fled from his tutelage before...well, he realized the mistake he had made. Now he would correct it.

His meditation was interrupted by the sound of the sliding wooden door partially opening. "Arashi?" Riven called softly, one hand over her eyes. "I swear I'm not looking, I was just curious if you were alright. You've been in here for a while."

"I'm fine." He replied. "And you don't have to cover your eyes, I have a towel on around me."Slowly removing my hand, she saw him staring at her quizzically. "Did you need something?"

Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it. "I just wanted to say...I know you may have concerns that I'm trying to nose around in your business. But I really want to be friends with you, so I want to give you my word that I won't ask anyone about your past. I don't want to hear it from anyone's mouth but yours. Okay?"

Perching his chin in his palm, he'd wondered if she was listening through the door. Instead however he gave her a sly smirk. "Is that all? Alright. I appreciate that. Not that it matters. I'm very particular about who I trust with my secrets. Master Yi is the only one who knows. Did you really expect me to tell a blabber mouth like Wukong?" In truth, Arashi couldn't even really remember the last time he'd uttered the secret on his lips. He'd kept it to himself for long, he wasn't even sure if his mouth would be able to form the words if he wanted them to.

"Oh...alright. Well, that's all. We're celebrating tonight by the way. Apparently, I reached some sort of milestone in my training. Will you join us?" Arashi was stupefied. She'd already advanced in her training? But she hadn't done anything! Noting the look of rage, her brow furrowed in concern. "Arashi? Did I do something wrong?"

"Shut up!" He shouted, causing her to fall quiet. "You haven't done anything in our training. Nothing at all! I spent hours hammering nails into that roof while you ran off crying like a child. All day today, I waited on Ahri hand and foot while you didn't even have to lift a damned finger! I am doing everything I can to become stronger, but what are you doing hmm? If acting like a child is what it takes to advance through this training, then there's no reason for me to stay." Just as he went for the door however, Riven blocked it, ensuring he could not get past. "Let me through." He growled, but she shook her head solemnly.

"I won't let you leave."

"The hell you won't. I'm physically stronger than you Riven, you wouldn't be able to stop me if you wanted to." His lips curled into a snarl, but she simply stared him dead in the eyes, refusing to give quarter.

"Then why won't you force me out of the way?" She whispered, her voice flat and challenging. Arashi clenched his fist and grabbed her by the collar. He was ready to send her through the door, up until the point her hand calmly rested on his. "Don't you get it Arashi?" She asked. "You say I'm acting like a child, but look at yourself. I beat you to the first milestone, and now what? You throw a temper tantrum. You complain about how it isn't fair, and you're already talking of giving up."

The fabric of her cloak slowly slid through his fingers in shock as he just stood there. "I'm not giving up." He whispered, just as Riven smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're right. Because I won't let you. I know that you probably think I'm stupid and weak, but I know more than you realize. I understand where you're coming from. You're lost and scared that whatever you're running from will be there your entire life." Without a word, her hands slid past his shoulders until her arms were draped around his neck. Pulling him close to her, he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

How long had it been? How long had it been since someone last embraced him? Arashi couldn't even remember. He felt tears in his eyes, the ones he'd thought long dried up and gone. He chastised himself for his weakness. This is what it took to break him down; a hug? Her eyes met his once again as they parted from one another.

"You're crying?" She muttered in amazement. She reached up to wipe away one of his tears, but before she could he caught her wrist. She expected his grasp to be rough and painful, but there wasn't any anger remaining in his action.

"I killed someone." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You wanted to know why I'm here right? It's because I killed someone." He used the back of his other hand to wipe the tears away. "That's all you get for now. No one has lectured me like that before, had it been anyone else I'd have left them with a limp."

"Does that mean we're friends?" Riven asked hopefully.

Arashi sighed, a small smile spreading across his face. "Always pushing the envelope I see. I tell you what, at the very least it means I like you." As she stepped out of the way to allow him to pass, she remembered why she'd first come in here.

"Oh! Arashi, are you going to celebrate with us?" She called.

"Nah, I'm probably going to go straight to bed. Some bitch slammed me on the ground today while I was giving her a massage; needless to say it's been a long day. Besides, I don't drink. You enjoy yourself though." He waved dismissively in the air, not even bothering to turn back to look at her.

As he slid into the futon, his mind scrambled to understand what was going on with him. He hadn't cried in years, but one hug from a girl he (up until recently) could barely stomach and he broke down into waterworks. It was so foolish, but at the same time now he felt much better, as if a weight had been removed from his chest. Perhaps this was what he needed to progress through his training.

* * *

I let out a relaxed sigh as I folded my legs beneath me at the table, looking to Yi and Wukong who sat, staring at me with large grins. "What?" I asked, their smile contagiously spreading to my face as well.

"You were in there for a while." Wukong suggested.

"Something you'd like to share, hmm?" Yi asked, the two warriors leaning closer anxiously. My cheeks burned a bright red at the realization of what they were implying.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong, we were just talking!" I assured them, a little too hastily. "I just asked if he wanted to join us is all, but he said he was tired so he was going to go straight to bed."

"I can bet he was tired." Wukong hooted, but Yi elbowed him hard, causing him to wince.

Yi poured the sake in a small porcelain cup before passing it across the table to me. "Excuse us for our rudeness Riven, I fear we may have already started celebrating while awaiting your return."

"Master, I was in the military for years. I'm no stranger to bawdy humor." I assured him, sipping from the dish. "I've even got a few of my own believe it or not." Already having drained the dish, I set it down before tapping the table to signal for another.

With a grin, Yi refilled the cup before placing the bottle in the center for us to serve ourselves as we talked. "Oh really?" Wukong asked. "I'd like to hear some." The normally stoic Yi was even grinning as he continued to drink.

"Sorry boys, I'm afraid I'll have to have a few more drinks in me first." I chuckled, every sip of the sweet rice wine filling my body with a numbing warmth.

"Oh come on!" The monkey king whined, "You can't just tease us like that."

Soon the both of them began slapping the table chanting, "Joke, joke, joke, joke…"

With another cup downed and refilled I finally put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright you guys win." I laughed. "Alright, so once there was this woman walking along the beach, when she sees a man without arms or legs in tears."

"That's not funny." Wukong complained before Yi elbowed him again.

"She's not finished fool." He shushed him, before leaning closer.

"So she asks the man, 'Why are you crying?' The man says, 'I've never been hugged before.' Feeling bad for the man she hugs him and puts him back down before going on her way." Wukong erupted into laughter, causing Yi and I to look at him puzzled until it fell into a nervous chuckle and silence. "Anyway, she comes back the next day to see the same man crying once more. 'Why are you crying now?' She asks. He says 'I've never been kissed before.' So she kisses him, stands up and is on her way."

"I don't know if I like how this is going." Yi admitted, but patiently continued to wait.

"On the third day, the woman sees the man again, still crying. 'Why are you crying today?' She asks. 'I've never been fucked before.' He replied. So she grins, picking the man up and taking him to the end of a secluded pier where no one can see or hear them. Taking off the man's clothes, she quickly shoved him into the ocean before saying 'You're fucked now!'"

Wukong laughed for a moment then paused. "I don't get it."

"Me neither." Agreed Yi, scratching his cheek.

I looked at the two of them shocked that they didn't know until both of them grinned and simultaneously shouted, "Fooled you!" The three of us laughed, swapping more jokes for an hour or so until reaching to pour another cup I discovered the bottle had been emptied between the three of us.

"Bad newsh…" I slurred. "I thinks we're out of shake." There was a collective groan from the table as we sat there, dejectedly looking at the empty ceramic bottle. "Sho...now what?"

"We can play strip poker?" Yi suggested, causing me to look at him with a scrutinizing gaze before my lips curled into a grin.

Casting my arms in the air I laughed. "That shoundsh like a blasht."

Soon we were sitting there with cards, ready to play. The game went well, until soon I was down to only my panties. Covering my breasts with one arm and holding my cards with the other, I looked to the other two. Yi was counting on his fingers as he tried to identify what card he was holding. He'd admitted that he'd become so drunk he couldn't really read the cards anymore, even with his goggles which now rested on Wukong's face. Looking at my hand, I had three queens and two tens. "Raishe." I called, placing my cards down and slipping off my underwear before placing it on the table.

The monkey king clapped excitedly, slipping off his bracelets and placing them on the table as well. Both sets of eyes turned to Yi who with a frustrated sigh, tossed his cards on the table. "Fold. Blasted eyes." He muttered. Wukong and I were shocked to see his hand had been a royal flush, and immediately we decided it was best not to tell him.

"Alright Riven, lay em out." Wukong instructed.

"Full Houshe." I grinned, placing the five cards on the table. Wukong grinned before shaking his head.

"Straight Flush." He laughed, throwing down his cards. I groaned, slapping my head against the table in defeat as he slipped his bracelets back on and placed my panties over his head like a mask.

"How ish the damned Monkey so good at thish?" I whined.

"He's not." Master Yi replied with a yawn. "He won the first few times from luck, and when he got my goggles he could see through your cards."

"Ishn't that cheating?" I groaned, lifting my head slowly.

"Only if you get caught." Wukong laughed before standing up, using his magic staff to support his wobbling body. "Now if you excuse me, I have some ill-gotten gains to stash somewhere."

As he began to saunter off though, Yi snapped his fingers causing the monkey to nod and tossing him his mask back. "Whaaa?!" I whimpered. "Can't you atleasht give me back my underwear?" I pleaded, but the Monkey King just cackled before leaping through the skylight.

"Sorry Riven, he and I have had an agreement for some time regarding my mask." Yi explained. "But it's getting late. I will see you in the morning...tomorrow morning, not this one." He sauntered off back to his room leaving me to look over my shoulder at my door.

I attempted to get up to walk, but I swayed so much that I ended up falling to all fours so it was easier to get there. Sliding open the door, I crawled in and closed it behind me, looking to the dozing lump that rested in our futon. I crawled closer, lifting back the covers and sliding in beside him.

Shivering in the air, I could feel my nipples harden as I pressed against his warm body with a happy sigh. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He whispered groggily.

"Not really." I answered, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close like a teddy bear. "Hey Ara-, Arashsha- you. I jusht wanted to shay...I'm shorry if I wash rude in the bath. I jusht really don't want you to leave."

"You're drunk." He noted, my fingers making small circles on his chest. "Riven, you need to go to sleep. We've got work to do in the morning."

"Yi'sh giving ush the day off." I replied, sliding even closer to him.

"And you're naked?" He asked, able to feel my smooth bare legs on his shins. He risked a cautious glance to confirm his suspicion before turning away. "Sweet Gods, how much have you had to drink?"

"About three…"

"Three?"

"Fourthsh of the bottle." I admitted finally nuzzling my nose into the back of his head. "You shmell nice." My hand began to trail from his chest down his stomach, but his quickly stopped mine there before it could go lower. "Shee…" I muttered with a frown. "I knew you didn't think I wash pretty. Ahri wash sho wrong about ush." Despite my words however, my leg slid between his.

"On the contrary," he whispered to me. "I think you're absolutely beautiful. But it doesn't change anything. You're still drunk, and I'm still me."

"You really should looshen up." I said, going back to making the circles. "You should have drank shome shake with ush. Then you would have gotten to shee me naked."

"I have seen you naked. Twice now." He pointed out as I yawned in his ear. "You need to sleep Riven. No more talking now, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "If you change your mind about shex, jusht wake me up okay?" And like that I was out.

* * *

"This...this is why I don't drink." Arashi muttered to himself, looking at the clock on their wall that read 5:45 AM, about three hours since Riven had slipped into the futon. It was almost sun up, and even if everyone else was intoxicated and hung over, he still had work to do. But at the same time, he dared not move. Riven still had her arms draped around him, and though her grip was weak he couldn't bear the thought of waking her. "Gods damn it." He sighed laying there, absolutely still.

After another twenty minutes, she rolled over sleeping soundly allowing him to quickly slip from the futon. Attempting to not stare, he gently pulled the blanket further up her body before changing his clothes and going to begin his chores.

Walking into the surprisingly filthy den, he made his way to the kitchen and began to brew himself a cup of tea. Opening the front door, he stood there enjoying his morning drink as he watched the sun beginning to rise over the mountains of Ionia. This was his favorite sight, the only thing that could make him forget everything, if even for a moment.

As the golden rays of the sun began to shine through the door onto the scene behind him, he heard a shrill cry that jerked him from his tranquility. It was Riven! The cup fell from his hands, shattering on the stone steps as he quickly burst into the room to see her clutching the blanket to her chest, her eyes wide.

"Oh Gods...did we…?" She began, her head turning to my pajamas which laid folded up neatly beside the bed. Taking a deep breath, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Not for lack of trying on your part." He assured her, walking to the closet and tossing her her silken pajamas.

"So we didn't…"

"Nope." He answered, going to start allowing the sun to filter into the room.

"So you…"

"Yep."

"All night?"

Looking back at her he simply shook his head. "You wouldn't let go of me for about three hours. It took me a bit to get you to stop molesting me and to go to sleep, so I didn't want to wake you up. You really need to slow down on your alcohol."

She slipped her clothing on, though without a bra her nipples till presed through the thin fabric as she stretched with a yawn. "Well...I suppose I should thank you then." She commented.

"Not really, I didn't do anything worth thanking. I'm not some sort of sick pervert you know."

She smiled at him, watching as he opened the shutters allowing a warm breeze to roll through the room. "So I guess you really don't think I'm pretty, huh?" She commented, causing him to grin at her.

"I guess you'll never know."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 6

Arashi frowned at the mess he'd caused on the doorstep after having heard Riven's scream. He couldn't believe she'd caused him to lose his composure so easily. He shouldn't have felt as much concern as he did. She was a grown woman, she could take care of herself. He swept up the porcelain as he contemplated his reaction. Was he really becoming attached to such an annoying girl? And a Noxian no less. Surely it couldn't be the case.

"Someone have a case of the butterfingers?" A voice asked behind him, and looking over his shoulder he found Riven smiling down at him. Without a word, he turned away continuing to clean up the mess. "Why the cold shoulder?" She pressed, coming closer to him, but again he remained silent.

He'd been lucky last night. He'd blurted out that he thought she was beautiful, among other things, without even thinking. The fact that she didn't remember any of it was surely a blessing from the heavens, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

"Hello? Arashi, you listening?" She called, ruffling his hair but he quickly grabbed her wrist again, stopping her.

"Please don't do that." He answered. Riven nodded silently, pulling away her hand as he went back to cleaning. "Sorry. I'm just deep in thought at the moment. I'm not trying to ignore you."

"Oh, alright then." She brightened, seemingly cheerful at his response.

Clearing his throat, he stood up dumping the scraps in the trash. "I'm surprised that you don't have a terrible hangover with how much you drank last night. I didn't expect you to be up so early."

She scratched the back of her head for a moment before nodding. "Well, I've never had a problem with hangovers surprisingly." She mused. "Anyway, why are you up so early? Didn't I tell you we have the day off today?"

Arashi froze. "You...remember what you said last night?" He asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, but the funny thing about alcohol is that it makes you talk a lot, but listening, not so much. I can't remember anything you said back to me. How weird is that, right?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." He chuckled nervously before standing up and dusting off his legs. "At any rate, I intend on going into town and picking up some supplies. I also like to wake up early so I can watch the sun rise."

"Poetic." She mused. "Would you like some company? I don't mind helping you."

"That'd be a first." He chuckled, standing up and walking towards the mountain path before pausing to look over his shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

Jogging to catch up, Riven smiled at him as they descended the mountain. But the entire time, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that their dynamic was changing, and that terrified him greatly.

* * *

"Come on ladies, let's move!" The voice of the drill sergeant boomed across the entire field as my arms struggled to heave my body over the obstacle wall. I had come too far now to stop because of a stupid pile of wood. My muscles burned, but I ignored their complaints and rolled over the logs before scaling my way down easily.

Dropping to the ground, I immediately continued pushing my body's strain as I passed the other recruits that had managed to get in front of me. This was a daily occurrence for our training. Scale the wall, swing across the pit, crawl beneath the wire, skip through the tires...typical military stuff.

It was what I lived for. Every second of pain was another bit of strength I'd gained, and for me I could never possibly get enough. I didn't make very many friends in basic training because of my enthusiasm, but I didn't care. Friends were a distraction from my goal. Friends would give me weaknesses to exploit by the enemy. It's easier to kill when you don't have to worry about the blowback on anyone but yourself.

As I crossed the finish line, I waited in front of my commanding officer as she glanced at her pocket watch. "Five minutes, fifteen seconds Private Riven. That's even faster than last time. Some day you're going to be a major asset to Noxus."

"Thank you ma'am." I gasped, straightening to give a salute to her. When she saluted me back, I looked at the distance I'd covered, even still nearly half of my platoon had just made it over the wall. It was pathetic how slow they were. Did they even care about becoming stronger? I knew that if they didn't shape up, someday they'd be what caused the death of me. "Ma'am, permission for a mulligan?"

She turned to regard me, one eyebrow raised. "If you think you're up for it. Mess is in thirteen-hundred hours. If you don't complete the obstacle course by then, your entire platoon will go without mess."

Glancing down at my watch, I noted that only left me with three minutes. "Yes ma'am." I acknowledged before taking off as fast as I could. That was probably the best tasting meal I've ever ate.

Later however, the the rest of my squad cornered me behind the mess hall. I could already tell as soon as they rounded the corner that they were not happy. I could see in their eyes the way they despised me. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"We don't know what you think you're doing Riven, but you're making the rest of us look bad. We get that you enjoy being the best, but you don't have to make us look bad because of it."

"If you look bad," I countered, "it has nothing to do with me. Your motivation is sloppy, and if I am being completely fair, you should strive to work harder, not complain because of my diligence." The girl took a swing at me as the rest of the platoon crowded around us, jeering like a pack of wolves.

Grabbing hold of the girl's wrist as she swung again, I easily took her off balance; a result of her poor excuse of a form. Wrapping my legs around her arm, I rolled across her back pulling it to the maximum range of motion. "I yield, I yield." She cried. "Just let go of my arm."

She was already giving up? Pathetic. "You don't deserve to serve Noxus." I growled, and with a quick jerk her right arm snapped in two, giving her a real reason to cry. As I stood up, I brushed a loose strand of hair from my face just as the Commanding Officer pushed her way through the crowd to see me standing over my defeated foe, now nursing her broken arm with tears streaming down her face.

Immediately, I stood to attention and presented her with a salute. "Ma'am. Private Miranda has a broken arm. I'm requesting permission on her behalf that she be excused from this afternoon's PT to recover."

Her eyes narrowed on me as she rubbed her chin in thought. "How exactly did Private Miranda break her arm Private Riven?" Whatever hesitation Miranda had hoped for, I had none.

"I broke it, ma'am." I answered.

"And why would you do that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing on the grounded private.

I took a breath. "She took a swing at me ma'am. I countered with a toss followed by a grapple."

"Did she surrender before you broke her arm?" She pressed, causing me for the first time to hesitate. But I wouldn't lie to the drill sergeant. Part of strength is accepting the ramifications of your actions.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

Anger flooded her eyes, and I braced myself internally for the storm about to come my way, but she turned towards Miranda instead. "How pathetic are you maggot?!" She roared. "You surrendered before you were put out of commission? That's weakness. Pure, floppy, useless, weakness, and in my military we don't have use for weakness here." She turned to regard me. "As for you Private Riven, good work. No mercy, no holds barred, no ground given. That's the true Noxian way. I'm recommending you to be put on the fast track for the officer program."

"Ma'am?" I asked stupefied. "You're recommending _me_ to be an officer?" I was so stunned, I'd even managed to break rank.

She gave a harsh glare. "I don't see any damned feathers on you Riven, so you better stop acting like a fucking parrot."

"Yes ma'am!" I quickly responded returning to attention. "This Private did not mean to break rank ma'am!"

"Yeah, yeah. At ease, Private." She growled, turning to leave before stopping and looking back. "And as for your request Private Riven...permission denied. I'm putting you in charge of training this afternoon. I think today is a good day to do some upper body work. After that, Private Miranda is to report to the firing range for some shotgun practice. Understood?"

Despite her final question, I knew that she already had the answer. "Yes ma'am! She'll be there." I never had any problems with my squad after that, either due to respect or due to fear, and it wasn't long before I realized that those two may as well be the same save for one difference. Fear was for the cowardly.

* * *

"Daydreaming again?" Arashi asked, causing me to smile at him.

"Sort of." I admitted. "I was just thinking about something that happened to me in basic training. Back then, I thought that I was practically unstoppable. My goal in life was to be the strongest there was." The monk smirked at me, but said nothing as we continued onward. "What's that smug grin for?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He replied. "It's just you're so soft and gentle-hearted now it's hard to believe you were ever like that." I bit my lip as my head lowered to gaze at the ground. He was absolutely right. I'd become so weak now. But how? How did that happen? He'd taken a few steps before realizing that I wasn't moving any more. It took so much willpower to not show my sorrow that my body couldn't even bring itself to take another stride. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, approaching me. I shook my head, knowing that if my mouth opened it'd all come spilling out. Arashi seemed to notice as he looked deep into my eyes. I wanted to turn away, to hide from his all-seeing gaze that seemed to pierce into the deepest recesses of my mind. "You're sad."

His voice was hardly a whisper as he made his declaration. I'd begun to tremble from the strain now but without a word he hugged me, just like I had done for him in the bath. I hugged him back tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. Weak. I chastised myself. You're so weak.

"I know what you're thinking." He whispered to me, causing me to freeze in his arms. "But it's not true. I know you're worried that I may mock you or make fun of you for crying, but I won't do that...not anymore at least. I don't know why you're sad Riven, but I'd much rather you show your sadness than try to hide it for either of our sakes."

"M-maybe I should go back." I whimpered, trying to slip from his grasp, but he didn't loosen his embrace at all.

"Riven...we came to Yi's temple to stop running. We both fled from our past...and you stopped me last night from running away again. What sort of a person would I be, if I let you run away now?"

"I'm not running." I argued, but even still I didn't struggle to escape him. "I just...I don't want others to see me like this."

He pulled away from the hug and took my hand; a surprisingly gentle gesture on his part as he led me to the side of the path. "Then we'll wait here." He promised. "Until you've regained yourself. The store isn't going anywhere, and if you don't want me to see either, I'll go to the other side of the path, okay?" a

I sniffled, rubbing my face on the back of my hand. "Why are you being so considerate all of the sudden?"

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Seriously? We're friends idiot. That's my job is to be considerate."

"We're...friends?" I asked, expecting him to quickly backpedal.

He sighed softly, sitting beside me. "Yeah, we're friends." He agreed. "Yesterday in the bath...well it's been a long time since someone's tried to save me, from myself or otherwise. I know I said we weren't friends then, but I've had time to think about it now. We may not always be friends, but right now you need a friend and Ahri's home is an awfully long walk."

I giggled, causing him to beam at me. "So that's the only reason you're my friend?" I asked. "No ulterior motives going through that twisted little brain of yours?"

"If you're referring to the fact that you came on to me last night, rather strongly too I may add, you'll also recall that I could have had sex with your inebriated body, but I _chose_ not to...and don't say it's because I don't think you're pretty." He quickly added. "Like I said, you need a friend right now. It'd go against everything I stand for to not be what you need."

"I'm surprised you actually have something you stand for." I laughed. "You're always so angry and mopey, it's always amazing to ever see you smile because it's just so strange."

He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, leaning back against the tree we stood beside. "Is this how you treat all your friends?" He asked.

"No, only you." I replied with a grin.

"Lovely." He muttered to himself, brushing his hair from his eyes. "But yes, I do have something I stand for. I have goals and dreams just like any other person in the world does."

"Hmm…" I hummed, my interest piqued. "So then, what is your dream?"

He paused, falling quiet as the previously playful mood seemed to evaporate in an instant. "I've really got to learn to anticipate these sort of questions with you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry Arashi, I didn't mean to upset you." I quickly apologized, but he just shook his head.

"No, I'm not upset. Just...contemplating whether or not to tell you is all." Well at least he was honest. He remained silent for quite a while before speaking up again. "I'll put it this way...there are people who still need to be punished for crimes they've committed, myself included. We can redeem ourselves through Yi's counsel all we want, but at the end of the day we still will face justice. To be honest, I just hope you're not around to see the day I face mine."

"Arashi...please don't be upset with me, but why is it that out of all of the people you've killed that particular one bothers you the most?"

The sadness from him was almost palpable, but even still he forced a weak smile my way. "I suppose it does sound rather silly doesn't it? Let's just say that the person I killed may not have deserved it."

"Oh. Well, thank you for sharing with me Arashi."

"I didn't share hardly anything." He protested. "Besides, I'm supposed to be cheering you up not making things gloomier than they already are."

"Well it does help, even if just a little." I took a deep breath, looking at the beautiful trees that grew along the mountain path where we sat. After a few moments, I realized just how awkward the silence was between us. But despite that awkwardness, when I stole a glance at Arashi I could see tranquility in his features. His eyes were closed as he simply felt the wind that lightly brushed against us. "Thank you for waiting."

"Don't mention it. I was getting tired anyway." I knew that was a lie, but I let it go anyway. It was in his nature to act above it all. It made me wonder what it was that caused him to feel he had to make an excuse to do something kind for another person.

I stood up, dusting off my pants before turning to offer him my hand and help him to his feet. "Come on, no point in wasting valuable shopping time."

The proud monk simply waved off my hand and got to his feet before heading down the mountain. "I'm not sure what to buy when we get there." He commented. "Didn't really think to make a list."

"How in the world did you manage to survive so long on your own?" I teased. "It's alright, we'll get some more tea and some basic necessities. Maybe we should pick up some ingredients and I'll make dinner tonight."

He smirked. "Very domestic of you."

"Shut up." I retorted. "I'm trying to do something nice since you were kind enough to act like a decent human being for once."

"Hey, I'm always a decent human being, you're the one who makes me do all the work while you just sit around." He shot back, playfully punching my arm.

As the two of us laughed back in forth, I felt a sense of relaxation come over me that I hadn't felt in a while. Maybe Master Yi was right and the two of us really would fit well together. Even if Ahri didn't trust him, this new side of him that I saw led me to believe that I could.

* * *

Master Yi sat on his porch, practicing his swordsmanship with Wukong as he did on a near daily basis as of late. It was true, the Ionian conflict ran rampant down in the city below, but he would remain impartial as he always had. Catching the monkey king's staff against his blade Wukong's expression remained nervous. "Yi, are you sure that it's okay for us to simply sit on the side lines like this?"

With a quick flick of his wrist, Yi had knocked the staff aside and swept Wukong's legs from under him. "You must keep your focus friend, or else you'll find yourself at the end of a blade." Yi knew he was dodging the question, but in truth he had his reasons for this. Ionia lately had fallen into a state of arrogance so as to believe they were separated completely from the world. He knew they'd eventually have to join the rest of Valoran if they wanted to ever be taken seriously within the League.

Down below, he could still see the fires burning from the small farm that was being laid to waste by Noxian melters. Such things were tragic, but necessary. Ionia would learn that sometimes the threat was much greater than themselves. "There are innocent people down there." Wukong reminded him, following his eyes to the farm.

"I'm aware my friend." Yi lamented. "But there is a lesson to be learned here, even if it is a most difficult one."

"Aren't you concerned about Arashi?" Wukong pressed. "He left to go to the city for supplies hours ago. Surely the Noxian forces haven't come that far, have they?"

"He is able to take care of himself. Even if he were ambushed by a platoon, you and I both know he'd be able to combat them without even blinking." That was when Yi saw him. His pupil who'd joined no less than a week ago stood there, his hands bathed in blood and his clothes soaked in crimson stains as he breathed heavily. This was different than the other times. Before his student would return with a swagger in his step that showed his pride in the battle that he'd fought. "Arashi!"

"I…" The monk was in shock, unable to stop staring at his shaking hands. "I didn't mean to, I swear…" He gasped as Yi signaled for Wukong to leave the two of them. Hesitantly, he left the two alone to speak with one another as Yi placed his hands on Arashi's shoulder.

"Breathe child. Tell me what happened…"

"I tried to show reason." He whispered. "I tried to show restraint, but I couldn't stop…" His eyes had begun to tear up. "I just got angrier and angrier...please Master, I'm scared...I don't know what to do." He fell to his knees as the blood spilled from his hands to the ground beneath him as he began to openly weep.

"Arashi…" Yi scolded. "What have you done?"

* * *

When we finally arrived at the store, the two of us had fallen silent once more. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't believe just how beautiful it appeared, even with the select few clouds in the sky. "Look out." Arashi tried to warn me, just before I crashed into a man who let out a frustrated groan.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The man snapped, rubbing his arm as I offered my hand to help him up.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized. "My head's so often stuck in the clouds I forget to look where I'm walking. It was a complete and total accident."

The man let out a frustrated grunt, slapping her hand away. "Don't give me that garbage." He growled. "You Noxian scum are all the same. Think you own the damned world."

"I'm sorry." I replied, trying to keep my composure.

"You're sorry alright. A sorry piece of trash." He barked, people starting to stop in the streets to look at the scene that was unfolding. "You already were defeated, so why don't you go back home, huh? It's obvious that no one wants you here."

"That's enough." Arashi replied, stepping in-between me and the man. "I understand how you feel old man, but that's no reason to treat her with such disrespect."

"Disrespect?" He argued. "Did you not see the way she shoved me down? Noxians don't respect anyone but themselves."

"I said, 'That's enough.' She apologized." Arashi's voice grew icy cold, so much that his breath even began to fog up in front of him. "Further more, she bumped into you, she didn't shove you down."

He gestured for me to come with him towards the store, seemingly done with the old man as I mouthed another apology. The last thing I wanted was to cause trouble. "So you're a Noxian sympathizer, hmm?" The man jeered after Arashi. "I'll grant you she's cute, but it's hard to believe you'd betray Ionia for a piece of tail."

"Just keep going Arashi." I whispered to him, praying he wouldn't turn around, but of course my prayers were not answered.

He began to clench his hands into fists before releasing them and balling them up again. I could feel his rage building as the man continued to taunt him with obscene gestures. "Oh, what's wrong? Going to cry?" The man's insults immediately stopped as, with one hand, Arashi lifted him effortlessly off the ground.

His eyes burned with a horrible fire. "You talk too much." He growled before throwing the man hard enough that he struck a nearby rickshaw, causing it to topple over from the force. As the man began to get up, the first sight he saw was Arashi, cracking his knuckles as he loomed over him. "What's wrong?" He hissed. "Going to cry?"

The man could see the murderous intent beginning to form in the stormy gray irises, and he began to scramble away from the monk. I feared Arashi was going to kill him as well, thoughts of the tree beginning to return back to my mind. Running to him, I grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him away from the man. "Arashi, let's go. It's fine, honest. You and I know better than him. That's all that matters."

Steam poured from Arashi's mouth as he began to calm down before nodding in agreement. "You're right," he replied, "being a fool isn't something punishable by death." He walked towards the man and picked him up easily before setting him on his feet. "You owe her your life. Next time you decide to insult a Noxian without basis, remember that."

Letting go, he walked past me towards the store disappearing inside as the crowd dispersed. As I followed him through the halls, I noticed that he was being eerily quiet. "Arashi, are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No." He stated flatly, reaching up to collect some of the tea leaves.

"Then...are you still angry at the man?"

"No." He repeated, going to find another item that we needed.

"Well you seem…"

"I'm angry at myself." He commented, cutting me off. "I'm not too happy about what you witnessed outside. I should have had more control of myself."

"Hey, it happens to everyone." I said, trying to comfort him. "Once in basic training I…"

"This isn't the military!" He shouted, causing me to jump. "I am not a soldier! I don't have the convenient excuse of being able to hurt people because I took part in some sort of war, okay?"

I stood there stunned. "But, the Noxian platoon…"

"Ambushed me." He finished. "I defended myself, that's it. I may have taken a little too much enjoyment from it, but they were the ones to strike first. That's the way monks are supposed to be isn't it? We don't start fights, we finish them."

"But Arashi…"

"But nothing. If you hadn't stopped me, I may have killed that man, and as much of an asshole as he was, he wouldn't have deserved to die." He rushed ahead of me as I quickly tried to follow after him.

"I don't think you would have Arashi. I know I don't know you very well…"

"That's right Riven, you don't!" He snapped, wheeling on me with an angry glare. "You don't know me at all. I would have killed him, I promise you. Hells, I would have enjoyed every moment of it too. So stop trying to make everything seem okay. It's not okay! It will never be okay!"

"Arashi, anyone would have wanted to kill him. _I_ wanted to kill him. He was an asshole, and sadly people who are assholes tend to invoke violence in others."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Riven, please just stop. I know you think you're helping, but right now I just want to not talk alright?"

"Alright." I surrendered, watching as he continued to grab things off the shelves. That's when I realized something about him, something that frightened me. If he wanted to kill that man because he was angry, what did he want to do to himself?

Our entire trip home was in silence as well. I felt as if he wanted to say something, but at the same time the silence would prevent him from becoming upset so he wrapped himself in it like a cocoon to protect himself and those around him.

When we reached the temple, Yi was standing there waiting for us. "Thank Gods you two are here." He called to us. "Arashi, I will need your help for a moment." The two of us looked at eachother before he nodded, racing inside after the swordsman.

Following them, I sat as Yi pointed to the small bird. "It flapped around too much, it's wing didn't set properly. I'm afraid we'll have to rebreak it, but I'm not skilled enough in that sort of thing to trust myself to do it." Placing his hand on the monk, he nodded to him. "Arashi, you're skilled in accupressure. Perhaps it is best you perform it."

"Me, master?" He asked in disbelief. "I know about humans, not birds. I wouldn't even know if I had broken it or not. I'd be far too concerned that I'd hurt it again."

"Well if you don't try to repair it, it will never fly again." Yi emphasized. "You have to try Arashi, even if you fail at least you can say you did your best."

Arashi swallowed nervously, crouching beside the bird and slipping his hands through the cage. The bird chirped in fear as it worked to avoid Arashi's grasp, but he was able to catch him easily inside of the cage. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered to the bird. "This is all my fault. I'm afraid I must ask you to suffer a little more."

He closed his eyes as the bird began to chirp frantically, and with an audible crack the bird's chirps became louder and even more terrified as it flailed about weakly with its free wing. Arashi held the broken wing firmly, not wishing to release it as Yi quickly wrapped it to set once more, this time more firmly than previously.

After that, the bird refused to be on the same side of the cage that Arashi was on. As Yi took the cage and placed gingerly back in the corner of the room, I could see the self-loathing in Arashi's eyes once again. And just like that, he pulled away from all of us, just as he had in the beginning.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 7

Author's note: Hello everyone. Sorry I've been away for so long. I know that some of you have been concerned for my well-being, and I thank you greatly for your concern. I've been incredibly busy with a few side projects: I'm writing the school's play this year and I've also been working on a new original novel for Young Adults, hopefully which will be done within a year. As such, I just wanted to inform everyone that my updating may be incredibly slow, but if any are interested in reading the novel as it is being written, send me a private message and I'll give you access to comment on the story thus far. At any rate, I appreciate your continued support. I know it's frustrating to wait so long for these arguably short updates, but your patience is greatly appreciated. -Kiba Elunal

Master Yi, Wukong, and I sat together at the tea table, my eyes glancing over my shoulder towards the bedroom door. "I'm worried." I whispered. "It's been three days now and he still hasn't spoken a word."

The monkey king gazed at the clock and frowned. "He's probably getting hungry." He turned back to me before asking, "Do you want to bring him the food again?"

"I suppose I should." I replied. It wasn't anything fancy, just some rice and a few chunks of beef I'd prepared earlier in the day. As I approached our room, I pressed my hand against the door and slowly pushed it open. "Arashi?" I called, my eyes falling on him where he sat, his eyes closed tightly and his legs crossed in meditation. He said nothing, as I'd expected, but I crept closer anyway setting the bowl in front of him and picking up the empty one I'd left earlier. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

His eyes opened, his head turning to regard me as he spoke the first words he had since repairing the bird's wing. "No." He stated bluntly, closing his eyes once more.

I sat beside him. "The bird is okay." I informed him. "It's wing is starting to heal nicely and now it's even singing again."

"I said 'no'. Go away Riven." He muttered under his breath.

"But...you don't have to be upset anymore!" I protested. "The bird is okay!"

"No, it's not okay!" He snapped at me. "The bird will never be okay again! I broke his wing, even if it heals, it doesn't change the fact that whenever it looks at me, all it can possibly see is the one who hurt him!"

"Arashi please."

"No! You know I'm right Riven. This entire quest I'm on is futile! It doesn't matter what I do, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a damned killer. Even if I got Yi's approval for retribution, it won't change a thing! He's still dead! I'm still the one who killed him! No amount of excuses you or anyone else makes for me will make a difference!" He stood up and walked away from me, burying himself into the futon to hide from me, as if a child hiding beneath his blankets from a scary monster.

I wouldn't give up though. I crawled closer to him, kneeling on the futon next to him as I gently stroked his shoulder. He tried to pull away from my touch, but I just continued anyway. "I don't think that's true." I whispered to him. "People can change. It's true, it will be hard. No one ever said it would be easy. But that's not how I see you."

"And what do you know?" He scoffed. "You're just a soldier who was raised on bloodlust."

I looked dejectedly at the lump of flesh. "Not anymore." He fell quiet again, though this time it was different. Gone was the angry air, now replaced by contemplative silence. "Arashi, please...come back."

"Why do you even want me back anyway?" He muttered. "All I do is get pissed off and hurt things."

"Because you're my friend." I answered. "I wouldn't have gotten to the first step in my training without you. It was because you told me to retrace the steps of my past that I got there. I realized how lost I was...and thanks to you, I found where I need to go."

This time, when I touched him, he didn't jerk away. "So that's the first step?" He asked. "To find what I'm looking for?"

"I...didn't tell you earlier, because I wasn't sure if Yi wanted me to give you the answer. But at this point, I don't care. I want my friend back, and if this is what it takes, then I will. I'd give anything."

He looked at me, and when our eyes met he paused before rolling over again. "You're better off finding someone else as a friend. Ahri isn't a cold-blooded killer, you should go spend time with her."

"First off: you obviously don't know Ahri. Secondly: of all the things I'd use to describe you cold-blooded is the bottom of the list. In fact, you're so hot-blooded that you can't go hardly a minute without punching something." I argued, shaking him. "Come on, get up."

"Riven, just leave me alone." He muttered. I huffed, standing up for a moment before grabbing one of the spare sheets and before he could react I tied his ankles together with it and began dragging him towards the exit of the room. "Riven, what in the Hells?!" He demanded as I hummed quietly dragging him from the room. He tried desperately to reach for the door frame, but I just walked past the stupefied Yi and Wukong as he continued to spew out obscenities.

"Should we…?" Wukong began.

"No. No we should _knot_." Yi replied with a smirk, sipping his tea before standing to go to the front door. As soon as Arashi had passed through it, he shut it and rejoined his companion at the table. "It was _bound_ to happen eventually." He commented.

Wukong chortled. "I guess Riven is really _tied_ to him."

"Indeed. I'm sure she can get him to stop being such a _drag._ "

"Good one."

"Thank you. I try."

"Riven, where are you taking me?!" Arashi demanded as I pulled him from the porch towards the front.

"Well if you won't work by your own volition, I'll just drag you through the city until someone needs our help." I called back.

"Stop! Riven! Grrr...I said 'Stop' damn it!" With a quick flick of his legs, he'd managed to yank me back on to the ground and rolled so he was sitting on my stomach. "This is ridiculous! I know you want to help, but you're just making it worse."

I looked into his eyes deeply as he pinned me to the ground. "Then I'll just have to keep trying." I whispered.

"Why do you care?!" He snapped. "Since when has it ever mattered to you what I do?"

"Since we became pupils together." I answered calmly. "Don't you get it...I've spent time being a bitch. I know what it's like to just beat the snot out of other students like they were just idiots who got in the way...but that's not who I want to be anymore. That girl...she was wrong. Being strong is important, but there's something even more important than that: friends. Do you know why Noxus failed in their invasion?"

"You were idiots." He huffed, standing up from me and wriggling out of the sheet. "You attacked fighters recklessly, hiding behind your technology to save you."

I chuckled. "That was part of it certainly. But there was something more vital than that. We didn't know how to work as a team. I left when our own Melters turned against us to destroy both our forces and the enemies. Well right now, it's happening again. Your attacking yourself Arashi, and as a reformed Noxian, I can't just stand by and watch it happen."

"You _are_ an idiot." He muttered, offering me his hand to help me up. Taking it, I clambered to my feet. The two of us stood there for a while before Arashi spoke up again. "So what do I do now? Just tell Yi what I want?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't think it's that simple. I think...I think it's about letting go, you know? You have to realize that you don't have the answers, so that way you know what answers you're looking for."

He sighed. "Seriously? Do you even hear the words you speak or is it all just static? That doesn't make any sense at all. I have to not know something to know it. That's some quantum bullshit."

"Well it makes some sense. Every time your past is brought up you go into a rage and storm off. While most would normally suggest not dwelling on the past, I don't think you can fully understand it until you've faced it again. You don't have to tell me, but maybe you should just try to think about it. We can take a walk while you do if you like."

I expected to see him seething with anger, but surprisingly his face was more solemn than anything. It was an expression I've seen on others, but not on his. Reaching over, I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "I'm afraid." He whispered.

"Why?"

He gave me a pained look, ashamed of his own feelings. "I'm afraid I'll find out the sort of monster I really am." Wrapping my arm tightly around his, I began walking with him, not responding at all. How could I? No matter what I said, it would sound as if I was just trying to comfort him. "If I may ask...what is it you're looking for?"

I smiled softly at him. "Strength."

"Strength? That's it?"

"For me," I answered, "that's everything. I don't have much going for me. No family to speak of, no status back in Noxus, nothing. That's how it always was, up until I joined the military. What about you Arashi? Any family?"

"Just Yi." He huffed. I could sense there was more to it than that, but he just grinned for a moment before continuing. "I still remember the day I first went to the temple. I'd gotten into an argument with a friend, and like always, I ran away. I ended up getting lost in the mountains until a group of thugs found me. They were going to kill me, up until Master Yi dropped down from the trees. He moved so fast I couldn't even keep track of where his blade would strike next. It was breath-taking. I'd only started my martial arts training, it was then that he took me under his wing."

It was surprising how much Arashi was opening up to me, and I knew it was great that he was doing so. "What happened to your friend?"

Arashi just shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't care too much after that to find out. He was just some punk from the monastery. I can't even remember his name anymore, much less what our argument was about."

I giggled to myself. So Arashi was always a forgetful hot-head. "Yep, that sounds like you alright." I assured him. "So what happened next? Is that when you learned how to use your magic and ki?"

He shook his head. "No, that all came much later. To be honest, it wasn't something I was expecting." His voice trailed off and I made a quick mental note to avoid that subject or else he'd close up for good. "Hey Riven?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for this. I know I haven't been the most civil person to be around, but it's been so long since I've said any of this stuff. It feels good. I know you're wanting me to start babbling on about everything that's happened to me, and why I am the way I am now, but I'm still not ready for that yet. I hope you'll still keep being my friend anyway."

I looked at him confused. "You think I'd stop because you're not spilling your guts? Don't be silly."

"But I'm hurting you." He whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. "I've hurt your feelings. I've embarrassed you. Sometimes I shut you out completely. Don't you ever get tired of it all?"

"Of course I do, but that's just life Arashi. I know you don't really mean it."

"But I do." He quickly replied. "Every time I open my mouth I mean exactly what comes tumbling out of it. I told you before, I don't get cornered easily. I think before I speak, but sometimes I get so angry that I say what I know will hurt the most. I don't deserve friends Riven, that's why I'm always alone."

Sweeping in front of him, I jabbed my finger in his face. "You are not alone! Don't you dare think that, understand?"

"Riven?"

"Let me tell you something Arashi, you may think you've got a patent on this whole moody, suffering-in-silence style, but you are not the only one who feels that way! You know that other people have problems too, and you claim that you know yours aren't any more important than another's...so why are you punishing yourself so harshly for them? You're so hard on yourself that honestly, I think you hate yourself more than anyone else ever could. Sometimes you need other people to lean on, and that's okay! When you draw away from people, you're not protecting us, you're just hurting yourself more."

The last sentence seemed to strike him hard as he stood there for a moment, his eyes wide as the words swirled around his head. "I've…" He couldn't even begin to talk as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I've got to go. I'm sorry, I'll see you at the temple later." He ran as quickly as he could past me.

"Arashi!" I called after him, but he didn't slow. "Smooth Riven, you made him withdraw again." I berated myself before rushing after him. He was heading towards the city; I needed to catch up with him.

* * *

"Arashi, what have you done?" Master Yi's piercing gaze could be felt through the goggles as Arashi's fell to the ground at his feet.

"Something bad." He whispered, looking at the blood on his hands. "Really bad."

"Well, spit it out boy. Tell me what you did."

He shook his head. "I can't. You'll hate me for it."

"I do _not_ hate." Yi answered sternly. "You are my student and as such I will do everything in my power to help you, but you must tell me what it is you have done." Arashi froze for a moment and when at last his lips parted and his secret was first uttered Yi's eyes went wide. "Arashi, how could you?"

"I...I don't know...I just became so angry. I blacked out and when I came to...there he was."

"Your own father?" He asked in disbelief. "How could you do something like that to the person you care about most in the world? Surely, there is some sort of mistake."

"How can there be?" He demanded. "This is his blood on my hands! No one else's! I was the only one there, it was all me." He'd collapsed to his knees then, bowing his head low to the ground. "You know what you have to do Master Yi. They're going to want answers. And you're going to give it to them. I deserve this. Execute me!"

"I will do no such thing you foolish child!" He snarled. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"I have committed a crime! You have to end it now. I won't live through my family name being smeared. I can't do that to him after I've already done so much. So kill me! Make my punishment swift and harsh."

It was the first time Master Yi has laid a hand on his student. His hand stung from the force that it hit his pupil with. "You want punishment? There it is. You've dishonored your father with what you did. You didn't even bury him like he deserved. Your family name has already been soiled with what you've done today, but I will not let you take such a swift way out when it is obvious that this is merely to escape atonement." His words were cold and harsh, and Arashi could feel himself becoming angry once more.

"Kill me!"

"No." Yi's sternness was just as great as his father's. "You will receive your punishment Arashi, but it will not be death and it will not be by my hand. Your retribution will have to come from yourself. It is not something I can give to you."

"You want me to kill myself?"

Another slap, this time the other cheek. "So help me Arashi, if I found out you would do something so dishonorable and selfish, I'd draw you from the Hells myself to ensure you were justly punished."

"Then I'll leave." He insisted. "The world is a big place. I'll disappear forever. The last thing I'd want is for you to be punished for my crimes."

"That is not necessary." Yi replied, but already Arashi had stood and began to leave. "Don't leave Arashi, you will find yourself alone. You do not need that now. Arashi. Arashi!" The monk ignored his old Master, going from a march into a full sprint away from the mountain. "Damn that foolish child." Yi muttered, returning back to his temple. He'd cover his tracks if necessary, but he knew he'd come back someday.

* * *

When I finally caught up to Arashi, he was on all fours in the city's park, his chest rising and falling from the energy he'd expended. I too felt like I was going to keel over. "Finally...getting...tired?" I huffed, going to sit next to him.

"Barely." He replied. "But it's obvious you're not going to stop. I don't want you to die on me."

"That's very considerate of you." I answered before I brought my fist down on top of his head. "That being said, fuck you! How could you just take off on me like that after all the crap you gave me at the Placidium?"

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me." He explained. "You are my only friend Riven, so for your sake I have to leave."

"Screw you."

"What?"

"You're being such a selfish ass right now. What sort of macho bullcrap are you trying to pull that you think I'll buy some stupid excuse like 'you're protecting me'."

"I'm being selfish?! I'm being selfless, you stupid dog! I'm trying my hardest to make sure no one else gets hurt because of me!"

"You'd hurt me either way moron! Do you honestly think I'd rather you leave?"

"Doesn't matter what you'd rather have. You've already shown that you're stupid enough to pick the wrong choice every time you choose to run after me!" The two of us bickered back and forth for a good while before finally I was done.

"Enough!" I snapped, causing him to fall silent. I stood up holding out my arms and taking a deep breath. "Arashi...punch me in the face."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to punch me in the face."

"You've lost it. Holy crap, you've actually gone insane." He muttered but I just slapped him in the face. "Ow! The Hells Riven?!"

"You're so worried about hurting me! Well fine then, hurt me! Do your damned worst. I won't even fight back. Beat the crap out of me if you're such a tough and hostile son of a bitch. Come on!"

"I can't."

"Oh, pussying out? That's fucking typical!"

"I'm not backing out! I just don't want to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Because if you don't want to hurt me, you're bad at it! Running away would hurt more than anything _you_ could ever physically do to hurt me. I'd much rather you punch me in the face, so come on."

He paused for a moment before nodding. He was calling me out? I wasn't really expecting him to actually do it. He pulled back his fist and I could feel his ki charging up. Thoughts went back to the way he mowed Ahri's lawn and how he'd knocked down that thick oak tree with one punch. As he pulled it back, I shut my eyes tight to brace myself. This was going to hurt like crazy, but I couldn't back down now. This was probably one of the stupidest things I'd ever done.

"Alright Riven, I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve." He whispered, and I clenched my fist tightly keeping my chin high. That was when I felt something soft and gentle rest on my lips. My eyes fluttered open quickly to see that Arashi had pressed his against mine. I backed up from him completely in shock.

"Arashi?" I muttered, seeking explanation as my face flushed and my heart pounded in my chest. "Why would you…?"

"It's what you deserve." He repeated. "You've been so kind and merciful to me. To a fault, I'd even say." He took a deep breath as I slowly untensed, still trying to find some understanding. "I could never bring myself to hit you Riven. Even in my greatest fury, you alone would escape my wrath, and I can't even explain to you why. I don't know why I feel that way in my heart, but I can say this: it terrifies me. I've spent so long being angry at everyone and everything that the realization that someone can push through it...just what manner of person are you?"

As our eyes stared into one another's, I caught a glimmer of something in his. They weren't just the tears that had started to form, it was an emotional gleam that showed he was just as confused by what he'd done as I was. Just as I was about to speak, another voice called to us from the park. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a question I'd like to ask."

Arashi and I blinked, looking to the man dressed in blue, a sword on one hip and a drinking gourd on the other. "We'll talk about this later." I assured Arashi quietly before regarding the stranger. "No problem, how can we help?"

"Are you the champion known as Riven?" He asked.

He knew me? "I haven't been a champion in a long time." I replied, as he came closer. His hand rested on the handle of his sword, as he sighed.

"I see." The man's hand gripped the hilt. "I apologize Riven, but I'm afraid that your judgment has come. Do not seek to flee, you will not escape." In the blink of an eye, the stranger had drawn his blade and dashed towards me. Without my own blade, I couldn't block the incoming strike. Was this the end for me? I was so close to pulling Arashi back from the brink, and now…

The thought hung there as a blur of movement passed my vision. Arashi stood between me and the bladesman, his wrist aimed upward and pressed tightly against the attacker's preventing the blow from falling. With another movement, he flung the man over his shoulder, sending him sprawling to the side and his blade point down in the grass. "Riven, run! Back to the temple!" He shouted, pulling me from my shock.

"Shinken Shirahadori." The man commented rising to his feet to reclaim the sword. "It's been a long time since I've seen such a technique. I commend your honor and bravery, jumping to the aid of your friend. I wonder if you would do so, knowing the crimes she's committed."

Crimes? I took a sharp breath as I realized who this man was: one of the many Ionians I'd harmed as a soldier. He'd spent a long time seeking me out, it seemed. The stubble on his chin was unkempt, as if he'd shaved it with a dull knife out of necessity rather than for appearances.

"I don't care what crimes she's committed." Arashi replied. "I can't allow you to hurt her." Despite his earlier instructions, my feet remained rooted to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to flee.

The man shook his head. "Very well. Then I will simply have to cut through you as well." As he began to level his sword once again, I knew this wouldn't end until he'd ended me.

"It's okay, Arashi." I called. "He's right...I'm a criminal. It's time I faced my punishment."

Both fighters' attention turned to me. "Riven…" Arashi began, in a daze.

"I did not expect to be met with such courage." The swordsman mused as he walked towards me. I fell to my knees, bowing my head as his shadow loomed over me. "Any final requests?" He asked.

"Make it quick." I pleaded. "I know I've no business asking, but I don't want to suffer."

He contemplated it for a moment before nodding. "I'll attempt to end your life as quickly as possible."

"Thank you." I whispered, my tears falling to water the earth below.

"No!" Arashi's voice cut in, followed by the sound of impact on the man's jaw sending him sliding away from me. "Damn it, Riven! How can you be such a damned hypocrite?!" He snapped at me. "You were the one who told me that we're working towards retribution! You were the one who told me that I shouldn't be punished for my past!"

"Arashi." I whispered, trying to find words to explain to him.

He grasped the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. "Get up." He growled. "Go back home, and do not even think about coming back here. Otherwise, I will really punch you in the face. Understand?"

Silently, I nodded taking a cautious step back and going to flee towards the mountain. "You will not escape!" The swordsman shouted as he moved to intercept me. "Hasagi!" With a slash, a cyclone raced towards me at an alarming rate, but Arashi easily leapt between it and me, causing the wind to simply break around him.

"Go!" He urged.

Running as fast as I could, I managed to escape the park and quickly began the trek back to Yi's temple. Arashi had awoken me from my foolishness, and now I knew that I'd have to return to help him. But first, I'd need a sword.

* * *

Arashi stood there, staring down the swordsman who wore a shocked expression. "You managed to dispel my Steel Tempest. How…?"

"I've been battling the wind for a long time." Arashi interrupted before sliding his foot back and preparing himself for the fight ahead. "As I said, I cannot allow you to harm her. You have two choices: leave and never return, or die where you stand."

"Such hubris." He scoffed, taking a swig from his flask before spitting on the ground beside him. "I will cut through you to get to the one who stole my life from me."

"That is much easier said than done." Arashi informed him. "Before we begin though, I must ask you your name."

"Yasuo." His foe answered. "Remember it well, for it is the name of the man who will slay you."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Mending Broken Wings Ch. 8

Arashi and Yasuo stood a few feet from one another. The monk's fists were clenched as he slowly slid his foot back, altering his balance to prepare for a strike. "Well, Yasuo...I don't intend on letting you take a single step towards her." He growled. His ki began to charge up into his fist just before Yasuo dashed towards him.

"You will feel the sting of my blade." He calmly replied, but Arashi managed to barely dodge his thrust. Spinning to get behind him, he slammed his fist hard into the man's back sending him sprawling forward to the ground. "You are quick." Yasuo commented. "But you cannot catch the wind."

With another slash, shockwaves ripped through the ground towards Arashi. As they began to slice at his robes, Arashi made sure to cover his vital points from the man's assault. "Bastard," he growled. "That was a pretty good technique. You must be pretty skilled to be able to use it." The monk took a deep breath, his eyes shimmering with ferocity as he raised his fist up high. "But no amount of wind can combat a storm!" With a punch that left a ferocious crater in the earth, bolts of electricity raced through the ground straight towards the swordsman.

Reacting quickly, he planted his sword in the ground, leaping to balance on top of its handle as the electricity arced all around him. With a quick somersault, he managed to perform a spinning slash directly at Arashi's head. As the blade sank into the forearm he used to block, Arashi let out a grunt of pain, striking outwards to knock the swordsman on his back.

He grasped the handle of the blade, wincing as he began to tug at it and with a cry of agony, he managed to rip the steel out of where it had embedded in his bone. He clung to the sword, his blood dripping from its shiny surface to splatter on the ground as he glared at Yasuo. Now that the swordsman was unarmed, he began to nervously scramble away. "You don't understand." He shouted. "She killed my master! She killed my master and they blamed me for it!"

"I don't care. Attacking someone like her while she is unarmed is dishonorable. Your master was probably scum, just like you." Arashi seethed, his hand clenching tightly to the blade as he slowly advanced on the man. "Unlike her, however, I don't really give a damn about honor. I'll give you the same chances to survive that she had."

As the wind began to build around Arashi, he dashed forward, carrying his momentum through the blade as he spun. As a cyclone rushed towards him, Yasuo's eyes widened before he was hurled into the air. Before he could even blink, Arashi was above him, murderous intent in his eyes. "How…" Yasuo began.

"Sorye Ge Ton!" Arashi shouted, striking over and over again in a harsh flurry of slashes from every direction. Yasuo could feel each slice embed in his body. The man was intentionally avoiding all of his vital spots! After a moment, Arashi landed on the ground gently, just as the swordsman's body landed harshly in a pool of his own blood. "Consider yourself lucky." He muttered. "You are one of the only people to experience that attack and live. If you come after her again, I will end you."

Stabbing the sword down to the hilt in the ground, Arashi began to walk back towards the mountain path, leaving the heavily injured Yasuo gasping for air. "W-wait!" He called, rolling over, crawling to his blade. "Where did you learn that technique?" He had to know, surely this boy couldn't have learned the Last Breath at so young of an age.

The monk paused for a moment. Without looking back, he replied, "It was the sacred technique passed down through my family's monastery." After that, he left leaving Yasuo shivering in shock.

When Arashi finally returned, he'd lost a lot of blood from his arm. He was heavily injured, the bone of his left arm slightly notched thanks to the wandering samurai. "Arashi." I gasped, having just fetched my stone blade to return to help him. "What happened to him?"

"Don't worry Riven, he won't be bothering us again." He assured me, though the frown on my face made my thoughts evident. "He's still alive. But after the beating I gave him, he won't be getting up any time soon."

That was when I noticed his arm. "Oh no, you're injured." I muttered, pulling him by his other hand towards the temple. "Gods, how could you be so reckless? What if he'd been strong enough to slice off your arm?"

"You should know by now that I'm much stronger than I look." Arashi teased me weakly before collapsing into my arms, the blood loss finally starting to get to him. I dragged him inside, calling for help.

"Master Yi! Arashi's hurt!"

"Don't worry Riven, I'll handle this." He promised, shooing me away before laying Arashi on the bare table. "If you want to assist me, I need some clean gauze and a bucket of hot soapy water."

I nodded, grabbing the items he requested before leaving the room once more. I couldn't watch this. If Arashi lost his arm because of me, I didn't know what I'd do. Worse, if he died…I shook my head. No! I had to stay optimistic. Arashi would be fine, he was tough.

By the time Yi came to get me from my room, the sun had already sank far below the horizon. "He is very lucky." Yi explained. "Since the sword went through the back of his forearm, it didn't sever any many muscles. He won't be able to use his off-hand for a while, but he'll regain plenty of function in due time."

"Master, when can I see him?" I asked, trying to hide the relief and sadness that had overcome me from the news.

"He should be fine now. He's supposed to be resting, but I imagine he's already back on his feet and walking around. You know how he is."

I chuckled slightly, wiping my eyes. "Yeah, I know." I whispered. "I was so scared, Yi. He made me leave because a man attacked us in the park. If I had taken my sword with me, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. The man was after me. I did something in my past to hurt him." I couldn't help it anymore as the tears continue to pour through. "I just had lectured him on how we're trying to atone for the past, but when that man came and demanded atonement, I just turned and ran away."

Yi wrapped his arms around me, shushing me as I sobbed like a child into his arms. "I'm so sorry, my dearest Riven. I had hoped to shield you from this until it was absolutely time. Sometimes, our past can come back to haunt us in the form of a person. Often, we feel that the attacks coming from ourselves are the most harmful and in a way, they can be. Sometimes, it's our own feelings that hurt more than anything someone else can dish out to us. With both the man that attacked you and Arashi, I think you'll find that the place the blame for what happened far from what was truly the source. I suspect that the man isn't attacking you because of your actions, Riven, but rather his own."

"What do you mean, master?" I sniffled.

He just smiled at me, drawing me once more into a tight hug. "What I mean is that he is projecting his inability to protect someone on to you. Just as you are blaming yourself for Arashi's injuries. It is not your fault that Arashi decided to fight a swordsman with his bare hands, nor is it your fault that the swordsman attacked in the first place, regardless of his motives." I nodded to show I understood, and finally Yi released me before urging me towards the door. "Go on and speak to him. I think you'll find he wants to talk to you."

As I slipped into the den, I found Arashi standing up, carefully attempting to slip his shirt over his arm, but wincing as he tried to move it. "Don't." I instructed, stopping him. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that."

I smiled, slipping it gently through his sleeves before slowly buttoning it up for him. "Please. You took a blade for me, it's the least I can do." I whispered to him. I could sense him staring at me as my fingers slowly trailed upwards with each button. Our eyes met, causing the memory of our kiss to rush back as I blushed.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "You look a little flushed."

Was he truly so oblivious? "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I stammered awkwardly, finishing the last button and running my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. Drawing him close to me, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Arashi."

"You're the one who buttoned my shirt." He chuckled. "I should be thanking you."

"Don't be silly. You know what I mean. You stopped him from killing me, so thank you. I'm sorry you got hurt though because of it. I tried to grab my sword and come back for you, but I was too late. I'm starting to think...maybe I shouldn't have left you." Were the tears going to come again? I desperately hoped they wouldn't. Arashi just gave me that smug grin he sometimes wore.

"You'd have just slowed me down anyway." He teased. I let out a sigh of relief. So he wasn't angry with me. The last thing I wanted was for him to blame me for what happened. But even still, I could sense a sadness from him.

"Something's wrong." I murmured.

"You're getting better at reading eyes." He grumbled, causing my embrace to tighten even more. "It's just...it's the first time I've ever used a wind technique since…" His words trailed off, and I knew he didn't have to say another word. He'd used a wind technique to kill whoever it was that caused him so much misery.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But he came after me…"

" _He_ did."

I paused for a moment, thinking back on to the man. I couldn't seem to place his face anywhere. I didn't remember ever seeing him before. "Close your eyes." I instructed Arashi.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He let out an annoyed grunt before complying. After his eyelids fell shut, I leaned towards him, pressing my lips tenderly against his. He meant so much to me at this point, even just as a friend, but now it felt like he was so much more. I was surprised when he returned my gesture, leaning back into me as well. Did this mean he felt the same way?

Following my instincts, my hand went from his neck to his cheek, softly caressing his scruff before deepening the kiss. Our lips parted slightly and as if our minds were in synch, our tongues began to explore one another's mouth. The arm wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to him, causing our bodies to grind against one another.

I was certain I was flushed now as we stood there, neither one willing to be the first to break the connection between us. I whimpered happily into his lips, feeling his hand slowly trail down the small of my back to cup my ass. I had no idea he could be this forward, but even still my other hand simply trailed down to his chest.

I couldn't help but wonder just how far this was going to go. How far would I be willing to let it go? My thoughts went back to the day I'd fallen asleep; naked, drunk, and vulnerable. Arashi could have easily taken advantage of me, but he didn't. That was the moment I first started putting my full trust in him, something that was very difficult to do. Well, I decided, I'd go as far as he wanted. It wouldn't be my first time having sex, but somehow they never felt as meaningful as I imagined this would.

My hand continued trailing down his chest, and when it got to his pants, I began to stroke him through them, causing him to pull back in surprise. "R-riven!" He gasped, but without a thought I pounced on him, driving him back on to the table as I straddled his hips kissing him again. Once more though, he pulled away causing me to frown. So he didn't feel the same way. "Master Yi…" He began, looking towards the door to our room.

I hadn't even thought about that. "Oh God, that could have been bad." I giggled, climbing off of him and helping him to his feet. In his eyes, I could see the desire that was there, and immediately, I knew that I would have him. Taking his hand in mine, I pulled him after me, opening the door quickly. "Master, Arashi and I are going to take a nap. Could you…?"

"Say no more." Yi replied, walking to the door way. "Let me know if you…"

"Thanks Master." I interrupted, shutting the door before turning back to Arashi hungrily. He swallowed nervously as I went to the window, drawing it shut so that no peeping eyes would be able to see what I was about to do to him.

"Riven, before you do anything, just let me...mmf!" I cut off his complaints with another passionate kiss, slowly taking him down to the futon where I could drape myself over him. He seemed completely stunned, unable to move at all as I straddled his upper thigh.

I began to rub myself against him, the wetness that was already beginning to form giving me concern that perhaps it _had_ been too long since I'd done something like this. "Tell me you want me." I instructed him, our lips parting only briefly so I could hear the words I wanted to hear. At first he remained silent, so I took his hand in mine and guided him to my breast. "Tell me you want me." I repeated again, this time his hand beginning to softly caress my body.

"I...I want you." He obediently muttered. I'd never seen this shy side of Arashi before, but in truth, I think I actually liked it.

"Good," I purred, "now show me."

His hand trembled as it ran from my breast down to the clasps around my midriff that served to hide my body from him. My hips never stopped gyrating against his leg as my right hand also went to the clasps to help him. Soon the corset had been removed and was tossed on the ground on the other side of the room. I could tell that the normally straight-laced Arashi seemed a little bothered that it wasn't neatly placed there, but I was determined to ensure he'd come to enjoy it.

My midriff now exposed, he ran his fingers along my toned belly, gliding across my navel before taking hold of the fabric that covered my tits. With a surprisingly forceful jerk, the fabric ripped away from my body, causing me to let out a delighted squeak. He was starting to finally get into it, his leg bending slightly so he could rub his thigh back against me.

I was dripping with my lustful fluids now as his fingers squeezed and played with my soft, supple, flesh. I gave him a quiet moan of encouragement as I arched my back, pressing my breast further against his palm. My other hand went to mirror his affections on the other breast, not wishing to leave it unsatisfied as well. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't match the pleasure his hand was providing me.

That was when I remembered the massage he'd given me at Ahri's house. That sly jerk, he'd been holding out on me all this time? My free hand released his, trailing down to the bulge beside me so that I could continue to tease him through the fabric of his trousers. An idea came to me and leaning back slightly, I cradled his body in my other arm pulling his face into my cleavage.

He mumbled something inaudible, but I wouldn't release him. Finally, I could feel his tongue shyly leaving his lips to massage and kiss the sides of my tits. My eyes fluttered closed as I lost myself in the feeling of his affection, my grip on his hair tightening. I didn't intend on letting him go for a long time, not while I could still feel his mind-numbing tongue.

In my pleasure, I forgot to continue stroking him, a fact he reminded me of with a gentle nip of my skin, causing me to immediately realize what he wanted. "Oh...sorry, Arashi." I moaned, now squeezing his package.

Soon, I knew that things had to escalate, so I quickly whipped his belt from him, following suit with my own. He looked up at me in surprise as I reluctantly pulled away from him to slowly slide my skirt down my hips until I was now completely naked for him.

He was speechless, his eyes running over my figure. "Well?" I asked.

"It's strange how something you've seen so often suddenly becomes so much more." He murmured, causing me to grin as I pointed to his pants. He too slid his bottoms off of himself, leaving him in only his shirt and his underwear. I immediately went to return to my previous position, but he held up his hand. "Riven, I don't want to…"

"You can't possibly just leave me like this." I grumbled, but he shook his hand, instead drawing me down to lay beside him. Careful to avoid his hurt arm, I pressed myself teasingly against him, still upset that he'd decided to bail, until I felt his hand slip between my legs. I looked at him confused, but he just smiled at me, shyly blushing.

"This is still fine, though." He explained, his fantastic magical fingers causing light to flood my vision from the sheer ecstasy of it. Those massages of his...I almost didn't think I'd be able to stay conscious through it all. "You're so wet." He commented, almost amazed by the thought.

I giggled softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips as he fingered me. "I can't help it. Your fingers feel so _good_." I gasped, pressing myself further against his caressing. I couldn't even begin to get him deep enough inside of me, until he slid in a third finger. He seemed to enjoy the compliment as I moved even faster against his hand.

To reward me, he then slipped in a fourth finger, stretching me oh so beautifully as I grabbed his flesh from his boxers, jerking him off at a swift rate. I knew I was being selfish, wanting to make him cum so quickly, but surprisingly his will seemed to out do my ministrations.

With a whorish moan from me, he managed to slip his entire hand into my pussy, causing my fingers to absently fall from him. I couldn't even think anymore, my mind was so lost to the pleasure. Nothing had ever filled me this much before, and I didn't think anything could ever feel so wonderful. Then, his fingers slowly closed, dragging against my inner walls before forming into a fist. When he began to pump it in an out of me, I came on the spot.

The tightening of my muscles around his arm only served to increase the pleasure from my orgasm, but thanks to the thickness inside of me, the cum refused to dribble out, filling me instead. Using it as extra lubrication, his fist moved faster and faster, every orgasm I suffered only making it that much easier for him to drive me to the next one.

It took every ounce of will I had to not scream in pleasure when he finally pulled his fist from my now gaping pussy, not even opening his hand first. All of the pent up femcum that had been stored in my snatch came dribbling out, leaving a large white puddle in our futon. "Gods, Arashi." I gasped, unsure of what else to say. However, he didn't respond and when at last I lifted my head, I saw his between my thighs lapping up the cum like a dog.

The subservient position he was in caused me to cum again on the spot, flooding his face and nose with another wave for him to clean. He obediently swallowed it. Every single drop, he cleaned it from me before laying back down next to me. I waited to see what he would do next, until I realized he'd wanted me to reciprocate.

Gladly, I rolled over on top of him, ready to impale myself on his cock. If his hand felt so amazing, I couldn't wait to feel his hard shaft. However, he shook his head, stopping me. "No." I managed to whisper, before I realized what he meant. He didn't want to have sex. Did he not feel ready for such a step?

I simply shrugged. If that's what he wanted, I'd be more than happy to oblige. So, leaning down I took his hard member between my tits. Squeezing them both together for him, I ran my body up and down, over and over again as I allowed my tongue to loll out. I slowly ran it along the underside of his shaft as I continued to tease him with my tit fucking, even going so far as to suck a drop of precum from his tip.

However, every time I sucked up another bit of the salty liquid, I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of his fist inside of me. I wanted to feel it again, so very desperately. A mischievous idea came to mind and so, I rotated my body so that I was laying with our stomachs pressed against one another. With my knees bent, it allowed me to continue sucking him off while giving him a full view of all of my holes. My hips swayed teasingly as I slowed my movements even more. I wouldn't have to tell him that I wouldn't finish until he made me cum again.

Just as I'd planned, his fist once more slid inside of me, going through the same agonizingly slow process of putting in each finger one at a time. With each digit, my mouth would sink a little lower for him, up until the point that I was almost halfway when he began fisting me. I gurgled gratefully around his cock, my cum dripping on to his chest.

Soon, however, he pulled his fist from me causing me to let out a pitiful whimper, until he startled me by japping three fingers into my asshole at once. I'd never been taken there before and the surprise caused my arms to collapse beneath me, sending his shaft straight to the back of my throat, choking me. "Arashi!" I coughed, managing to finally recover myself. "Don't...that doesn't stretch as much as…"

He shut me up quickly as a fourth digit speared inside of my anus causing me to gasp in a mix of pain and delight, my body collapsing down on to my forearm. My face was now buried next to his member in his crotch, his intoxicating scent only making the pleasure outgrow the pain at a rapid pace. I braced myself, I knew he was going to slip in his last finger at any time now, and when he did it would be a very painful experience.

But then he did something crazy. My body which had naturally been constricting in an attempt to push out the foreign plunderers suddenly went completely limp as an arc of electricity raced through it. In the brief moment that my muscles loosened and my lips swirled against the side of his cock, he managed to shove in his fifth finger, though now his hand was pointed like a spear, and not curled up into a fist as it had been.

Grateful for his quick thinking, I expected him to simply stroke me from the inside, and so I sealed my lips around his cock again, going back down to where I was. Now that I was expecting the depth, I made sure to time my breathing correctly so that I wouldn't choke myself on him. I moaned weakly into his meat, as he began to slowly pump in and out of me. It felt nice, but it wasn't the same as when he was in my pussy.

He seemed to sense this too, and without instruction he leaned forward, kissing my inner thigh. "Does...that feel good?" He asked.

I moaned an affirmative, before I heard him wincing slightly. What was he doing? When his left fist suddenly entered my pussy, I knew then that I was finished. Arashi had me wrapped around his finger and his cock. More small jolts of electricity from him caused me to loosen my muscles, allowing him to reach even further depths than he had before to the point where looking at him I could see his fist moving inside of my uterus.

The very sight of it made me climax again and even my involuntary throat muscles loosened as I swallowed down every inch of his cock. We lay like that for a few minutes, every third or fourth thrust inside of me, he'd make me cum all over again, and soon my body was exhausted. I could feel my heart racing as my chest rose and fell in the same rhythm that I fell on his dick.

His hips rose up to meet my chin as his cock twitched in my mouth. Soon I found it flooded with his seed as my eyes rolled back in my head for one last fantastic orgasm between the both of us. I'd never had a guy fuck me like this before, but I found myself wondering if I'd even be able to handle doing it again. I swallowed his cum down, making sure to suck it completely clean with a pop as I tilted my head back, shaking my hair from my eyes.

His hands pulled from my body, his injured arm resting beside us as his other hand grasped my ass, pulling me back on to his face so he could reciprocate, cleaning the cum from my pussy. Compared to his hand, his tongue was so gentle that it felt almost like foreplay for cuddling.

When he gave my clit one last flick to indicate he was finished, I moved awkwardly from his face before laying down beside him. As we stared into one another's eyes, we were both completely flustered by what had transpired. I could still see a gleaming puddle of my cum on his chest. I grinned, running my hand through it before pressing my finger to his lips.

With more of his sexual shyness, he slowly parted his lips, wrapping them around my fingers and sucking them clean. "Does it taste good?" I asked him curiously, to which he responded only with a happy sigh. Soon, my own curiosity got the better of me, and pushing him on to his back once more, I ran my tongue along the puddle and cleaned it from his chest. He wasn't lying.

When I'd finished cleaning him, our lips met once more, ending our trist the same way we started it. His one good arm wrapped around me and it wasn't long before my fatigue caught up with me. I closed my eyes, my lips still pressed against his, and soon I was asleep.

To be continued...


	9. Update

**AN: Hey everyone! So I didn't manage to get 12 reviews on my book, but no need to fret. All of the messages of support that I've received from you have been a huge help to me, even overpowering some of the more...colorful...ones. Even just buying my book really gives me a leg up. Thank you so much to those of you who donated to my Patron or to pay pal. I will continue uploading over time, and while it will still be slow, rest assured that I am grateful to have you all behind me. My book is still on Amazon if you'd like to get a copy. I know that's difficult for a lot of you, being young and not having any way to really order anything online. Special thanks to Waddlebuff, Jonathan Boterf, and Austin Nadworny for your generous contributions. They truly mean more to me than I can hope to describe. I hope you continue to enjoy my work. I will strive to keep everyone updated on my situation as I go. And to the one guy who keeps sending me insulting messages and telling me to kill my self...Thank you for reading my stories :) Your support is greatly appreciated. I wish everyone the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**


End file.
